Is This Called Destiny?
by Jumping Jellybeans
Summary: Destiny has always taken away Usagi's true soulmate, determined to make her follow the destiny she has been escaping from ever since she was born. However, now the rules have changed. Fate has sworn to give Usagi one last chance. Will she take it?
1. Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Is This Called Destiny?   
Prologue   
Author: Jumping Jellybeans   
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
Author's Notes: I know this is kinda late, but, you have to keep in mind that I was banned from the computer when the September 11th incident happened. This fic is dedicated to anyone who has lost a family member or a friend due to terrorism. May they live on forever in your hearts.   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
A girl with silvery blonde hair stood at the edge of a cliff, her ankle-length hair swirling around her in the growing wind. The tears, that fell from her crystalline blue eyes, mingled with the icy cold rain that was falling from the dark sky. She was silent, nothing could ever describe the pain that was welling up deep within her heart. He was gone, they had taken him away, again. Every time she found him, they took him away.   
  
"Doushite?" she whispered, her voice lost in the howling wind, "Doushite?"   
  
The night sky rumbled, but she received no answer. The icy sheets of rain continued to fall from the sky, thoroughly soaking her.   
  
"You know why." A harsh voice said from behind her.   
  
The girl bit her lip as she turned around, "Onegai, Destiny, just this once."   
  
The one she called, Destiny, looked like a girl in her mid-twenties (AN: She's several hundred years old). She had raven black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue kimono scattered with carefully embroidered black flowers.   
  
"Iie. It cannot be done." Destiny said coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously, the girl fell silent.   
  
"Destiny." A soft voice echoed, a pink shimmer slowly materialized beside Destiny.   
  
A girl, who looked around nineteen, with light pink hair pulled back into two pigtails, appeared. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with something akin to compassion for the soaked girl in front of her. She wore an emerald green kimono scattered with bright golden flowers.   
  
"Fate." Destiny addressed her younger sister disapprovingly, "You know it is impossible to do such a thing."   
  
"Hai, demo, she loves him." Fate whispered softly.   
  
"She knows very well it is not her destiny to be with him." Destiny said in a soft voice that could cut through ice.   
  
"You know she'll do it again, Destiny." Fate glanced uncertainly at the girl.   
  
"That is her own choice." Destiny snapped, "She knows we will take him away again."   
  
The girl said nothing as the two sisters argued. She turned around quickly, her wet skirts slapping her legs harshly. Fate looked up in alarm.   
  
"Yamatte!" Fate cried out, making a leaping run at the girl, she hit an invisible barrier and fell back.   
  
The girl closed her eyes, as if doing that simple motion could shut out all the pain in her life. Her eyes snapped open, completely void of emotion. Then, she jumped. She closed her eyes, shutting out the view of the sharp rocks below her. She knew, in her heart, that she would never rise from those rocks in this life again.   
  
"Iie." Fate whispered, she felt tears well up in her eyes.   
  
Destiny ignored her and walked away, disappearing in a flash of green light. Fate got up from the icy puddle she had landed in, she walked to the edge of the cliff, bracing herself for the sight below her.   
  
"Gomen ne." she whispered, "I promise next time will be different. Next time you'll have a chance."   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
**sniffle** You like? It took me a loooong time to write this, so I hope you enjoyed it. Hai, I know this is real short, but keep in mind it's the prologue, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review!   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Is This Called Destiny  
Chapter One (revised)  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing or 'Breathe'.  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai! My sister said that people would give up on me if I rewrote this, demo I didn't really like it when I reread it a couple of minutes ago. I really hope that people won't get mad at me, please continue reviewing! I have ten reviews total so far, after I posted the original version of this chapter. I think they delete reviews when I replace a chapter. So, please review again! It'll boost my spirits a little even if I only get one review. Just one, and I'll know that someone out there likes my story! And then, I'll start Chapter Two.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl, with long silvery-blonde hair, drove carefully along a road. She was wearing a light blue winter jacket with matching blue gloves. A thin layer of snow had settled onto her car, growing thicker with every passing minute. Her hair was pulled back from her face by two sapphire barrettes, and her cheeks were red from the cold. Her crystal blue eyes had a faraway look in them as she remembered a relationship that had begun a few months ago.  
  
She had met him during her last ten days at the ski resort. The doctors had said that she had gone into shock when her foster family had been murdered, supposedly right in front of her eyes. They told her, that since she had been deeply attatched to them, her mind had immediately blocked all memories leading up to that event. In the end, when they realized she couldn't become the girl she had been before the accident, they had released her from their care. Before she left, one of the doctors had reccomended a vacation, having nothing else to do before she tried to start over, she had taken his advice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had started out as friends, but as the week progressed, she had slowly fallen in love. At first, she had rejected the mere thought of being in love. Then, she had avoided him as much as possible. Finally, after the third day avoiding him, he confronted her. She had refused to speak to him at first, but he kept pestering her, and finally she gave up. That was the beginning of their relationship. For the last three days she had at the resort, she was rarely seen without him. And then, she had to leave. Their parting had been short but painful. Every word of their conversation was embedded in her mind.  
  
The girl stepped on the brakes as a deer suddenly jumped out onto the road. It stood there, paralyzed by the headlights. The girl growled softly, and honked, scaring the animal, who soon disappeared into the darkness. She let out the breath she had been holding and continued along the road. She made a turn, a few minutes later, on to another road, that was supposed to lead her to the Winner residence.  
  
She had received information from various sources that five "kawaii" guys were currently living there. Her co-worker, Julie, had told her that the last time they had been there was three years ago. Every girl in her apartment building had been bragging to each other that they would 'hook' up with one of them.  
  
Five minutes later, she parked the car on the driveway of the mansion. She opened the door and got out. For a few moments, she stood there staring at the mansion in front of her. It was covered in mulit-colored Christmas lights and plenty of Christmas wreaths. The front yard had a colorful display of reindeer pulling a sleigh.  
  
She walked, hesitantly, up the sidewalk, leaving footprints in the untouched snow. She was about to ring the doorbell, when the door swung open.  
  
"I highly doubt it's another one of those girls, Quatre." a hauntingly familiar voice spoke, "They wouldn't come so..." violet eyes widened as the speaker saw the girl standing on the doorstep.   
  
Crystal blue eyes locked with the violet ones, both pairs of eyes were filled with shock. The braided boy seemed at a loss for words but he found them again.  
  
"Usa-chan?" he whispered, his voice filled with disbelief.  
  
"Konban wa, Duo." the girl answered softly, "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
"H..h..hai." the boy said weakly, "Long time no see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence surrounded the couple as they both stared at each other. Finally, Duo stepped out of the doorway and into the ankle-deep snow. Usagi shifted and the snow that had collected on her tumbled to the ground. That movement had brought her closer to Duo, and she fidgeted uneasily. Then, she stood on tip-toe and kissed him unexpectedly. She pulled back moments later.  
  
"Duo," she whispered softly, looking away from him, "ai...ai shiteru."  
  
She waited silently for his response. When none came, she ventured a timid look at him. He seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Usa-chan, you can hardly call that a kiss." he murmured, stepping closer to her.  
  
Usagi let out the breath she had been holding before turning to him, her eyes sparkling with mischief, "Then show me what one is, eh, D-chan?" she whispered leaning towards him.  
  
They pulled back moments later, breathless, when someone coughed politely. They both turned towards the doorway and saw a blonde, Arabian boy, fighting off a blush. Usagi giggled at the look of utter surprise on his face.  
  
"Usagi?" the boy asked, his eyes filled with disbelief.  
  
"Konban wa, Quatre-sama." Usagi answered calmly, "I heard there were a bunch of bishoonen living here."  
  
"So that's why all those girls started showing up, right Usa-chan?" Duo whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why don't you come join us?" Quatre offered, "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Usagi shrugged and entered the mansion, brushing off the layer of snow that had accumalated on her.  
  
Duo followed, shedding snow as he moved. Usagi took off her jacket and hanged it on the coat rack by the door. Underneath it, she was wearing a red turtle-neck and black pants. Around her neck, hung three lockets. Two of them were gold, the last one was silver. She noticed for the first time that Duo was wearing a silver cross around his neck, something about it tickled the back of her mind. It seemed, so...so...familiar.  
  
"Duo, where'd you get that?" Usagi asked as she unconsciously fingered the silver locket on her neck, "I don't remember seeing it on you before."  
  
Duo seemed uncomfortable while he answered, "It's a keepsake. It opens a locket I gave a friend a long time ago."  
  
Usagi was taken aback by his answer and she quickly changed the subject, "So, should we follow Quatre?"  
  
"Well, Quatre DOES know where everything is in this house." Duo looked around, "Where is he?"  
  
"Ummm...I think he went that way." Usagi pointed towards the corridor on the left, "...Or maybe that way." she pointed in another direction.  
  
"That leaves us with one choice..." Duo muttered, "WU-MAN!!!!!"  
  
Usagi shrank back as a very unpleasant answer came back. Three minutes later, a very pissed off Chinese boy arrived in the hallway, his katana drawn.  
  
"Wu-fers!" Usagi shrieked, tackling him before he could do any harm.  
  
"Onna! Get off of me!!!" Wufei growled, "This is injustice! You already have a boyfriend!"  
  
Usagi blinked at this sudden outburst before getting up and tackling Duo, "D-chan, Wu-fers is hitting on me!!" she whined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, they had finally arrived safely into the lounge. With Quatre's help, Usagi had managed to fend off Wufei, who had been trying to kill her after she had said he was hitting on her. Now, Usagi was chatting away happily while sitting on Duo's lap.  
  
"...and now there's a very high amount of money for the first one to hook up with you guys. Practically every girl, that's single in my apartment complex has gone missing while they all search for the five bishoonen that are currently living here." Usagi finished off, "I'm very happy they're all gone. They give me a headache with all their chatter."  
  
"Well, I'm not happy they're here." Duo grumbled, "I can't even eat a decent meal anymore."  
  
"Maxwell, you haven't been eating a decent meal, ever since this onna left." Wufei pointed out.  
  
Duo winced noticeably at Wufei's comment. He steeled himself for Usagi's reply. When none came, he ventured a look downwards towards Usagi. She had fallen asleep, he let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to face her...yet.  
  
Hiiro studied the girl using Duo as a mattress. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't quite place it. Just then, his laptop beeped, distracting him from his recent train of thought.  
  
"...Accept or Decline?"  
  
"Mission Accepted." Hiiro stated in a perfect montone, he got up and talked quietly with Quatre for a moment.  
  
"Duo, you're staying here with Usagi." Quatre said at last, "We can't leave her alone in here without one of us. And since you're the closest one too her..."  
  
"Hai." Duo felt a little put out as he watched the rest of the pilots leave.  
  
'She's been losing weight.' he thought as he picked her up and left the room.  
  
Five minutes later, they arrived in Duo's room and he placed her on his bed. He removed the cross that hung from his neck and looked at it for a second before finally coming to a decision. Duo's fingers inserted the cross into a small, almost invisible, keyhole on the silver locket that hung from Usagi's neck. The locket opened smoothly, and inside he saw what he had been expecting all along. Inside the locket, there was a small heart-shaped picture of seven-year-old Duo giving six-year-old Usagi bunny ears in front of the camera. He pulled back and quickly shut the locket as Usagi stirred.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up as the person beside her stirred. Her eyes widened and she turned to see who was next her.  
  
'He looks adorable when he's asleep.' she thought as she studied Duo.  
  
She sighed and dropped off to sleep again and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around him, in a death grip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**insane grin** Five pages! This is five pages long! I just pasted it on Microsoft Word to see how long it is. THIS is the longest chapter I have ever written!!! If I rewrite this one more time, I'm going to crack. **falls over from all the pressure** Anyways! I'm on Winter Break, that gives me like a week and a couple days to work on Chapter Two! If I get reviews...if you want the next chapter...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	3. Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Is This Called Destiny?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: I was looking back at Chapter One and I realized I forgot the question mark after the title 'Is This Called Destiny?'. AND the chapter wasn't quite as long on the actual fanfiction.net. So, I will try to make this LONGER. Maybe about ten pages, maybe eight. Who knows? But definitely longer than five. (I'm very pleased with all the reviews I got before it was even up a day ^.^)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Fate pulled back from the loom in front of her, beads of sweat on her forehead. The threads on the loom were rapidly reweaving themselves. Changing that girl's destiny had been harder than she thought. Her mind was still trying to comprehend the silver flashes of light that she herself had witnessed. What happened during those times was still a mystery to her.  
  
"Fate..." a soft, deadly voice whispered from the doorway, a figure stepped into the dimly lit room.  
  
"Destiny!" Fate whirled around, her eyes wide with shock, "You...you saw..."  
  
"You know that was forbidden, Fate." Destiny said coldly, her emerald green eyes flashed dangerously, "Or need I remind you that it is our job to make sure people fulfill their destiny?"  
  
"Hai." Fate said softly, "Demo, there's no more chance for her to be with this Mamoru person in this life is there? I mean, he's dead. There's no harm in giving her a chance..."  
  
"Is that what you really think, Fate?" Destiny questioned cruelly, moving towards Fate, "Do you really think that people like us are permitted to give mere mortals chances? When those very chances could become a reality? Is that what you really think?"  
  
"I..." Fate looked down ashamed, "I didn't realize..."  
  
"Of course you didn't." Destiny continued, "Why else would you do something as foolish? You do realize that despite all your attempts, she will commit suicide again?"  
  
"Have you been so blinded that you did not realize what this life means? This is her last life, Fate. Her final life." Destiny snapped, "Her final judgement. She is one of us, Fate! You should know what seat she shall take, there are only six left, and five of them are seats created for the opposite sex."  
  
"Gomen nasai. Demo, I made a promise and that alone is sacred." Fate whispered.  
  
"Hai, Fate, you have made a fatal mistake that day, a mistake that will change the course of time. But it can still be altered." Destiny moved towards the loom, "Come here, you see this thread here? This black one I have just inserted?"  
  
Fate's sapphire blue eyes widened with horror as a sticky, black thread inserted itself somewhere in the girl's future. Nothing could tell what that thread held except that it held horrors not meant for everyday lives.  
  
"This thread will change everything. It is the final judgment to see if their love is truly meant to be." Destiny snapped, and left the room abruptly.  
  
'What have I done?' Fate collapsed on the floor, staring up at the loom, 'What have I done?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duo woke up, his hand already on the gun he always kept under his pillow. He was trapped in some sort of grip, a distant part of him wondered how Oz had gotten through all of Quatre's security devices. He shifted slightly, a tighter grip and a small whimper was his response. His violet eyes filled with surprise, he had been expecting something along the lines of, 'Make another move and we'll blow your brains out.' He thought back to the night before, Usagi had come, she had fallen asleep when she had finished talking, he had placed her in his bed... Duo's eyes widened in realization and after nearly twisting his neck, he glimpsed Usagi, holding him in a perfect death grip.  
  
He tried to move, and the small whimper that had come before grew slightly louder. Her only source of warmth was trying to get away and she wouldn't allow it. Duo sighed before gently removing her arms from around his waist. Another small whimper and before he knew it, she had pulled him back down and thrown her leg over his body, effectively locking him into place. He groaned, how could he forget? Usagi was VERY persistent.  
  
"Usagi!" he whispered urgently in her ear.  
  
"Iie, Shingo-no-baka." Usagi murmured softly, "I didn't sneak out last night. Now go away, I can still catch a couple more minutes of sleep."  
  
Duo frowned, didn't she forget everything about her past? He raised his voice slightly and spoke her name again, louder than before. She whimpered and tightened her grip on him.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Usagi shivered, everywhere she walked, there was the same thick, gray fog. A small movement caught her eye and she whirled around. A ghostly figure was walking towards an unknown destination. From this distance, all she could make out was a girl, with long black hair, dressed in priestess robes.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called, her voice echoed through the emptiness.  
  
The figure disappeared into the dense fog. Usagi rushed over to the spot where she had disappeared and all she saw was the fog, swirling around her. She saw another figure, this time, it was a girl, with short blue hair, carrying a thick book. Usagi tried to attract her attention but this figure also disappeared into the fog.  
  
Usagi whimpered, she had an uneasy feeling about this place. Everywhere she turned, ghostly figures were walking around, ignorant of her. Then, just as suddenly, they all turned into smoke and disappeared. Usagi gulped and paled as voices started echoing across the canyon.  
  
The voices were all calling her name. She was sure that they were all addressing her. Usagi looked wildly around her, trying to spot whoever was calling her. There was no one in sight, yet the voices continued to call her. She turned around and ran, trying to escape the echo of voices.  
  
It seemed like she ran forever, when she slammed into a wall. She started walking quickly along the wall, her hand on it the whole time, feeling for a door, a window, anything that would lead her out of this place. Soon, she bumped into another wall.  
  
The voices were getting closer and closer. She whimpered as the ghostly figures appeared again. All of them were calling her by a different name. They surrounded her, and she pressed herself into the corner, where the two walls met, trying to get away from them.  
  
"Go away!" she pleaded, knowing she sounded pitiful, "Get away from me!"  
  
The figures continued to close in on her, ignorant to her pleas. She was an ashy color now, her face paling with each step they took towards her.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" she shrieked and an unseen wind whipped around her, the figures turned into piles of ash that the wind soon blew away.  
  
Usagi clung to the wall for support, she was trembling uncontrollably. Not because of the figures anymore, but because there seemed to be no way out of this place. She was trapped. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, as far back as she could remember, she had been claustrophobic. The area she was confined to wasn't very small, but it was definitely enclosed with no way out.  
  
"Duo." she whispered softly, if she couldn't get out of this place, she'd never see him again.  
  
"Usa-chan!!!!!" a voice echoed through the area, bouncing of the wall.  
  
Usagi looked up sharply, she could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Duo...but where was he? The fog began to disappear and Usagi saw a glimmer of light, she looked all around her, she saw the light clearly enough, but she couldn't find its source. The fog completely disappeared and the brilliant light filled the area.  
  
"Arigato, Duo-chan." she breathed softly and collapsed against the wall, "Arigato."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Usagi's eyes flew open, she was back in Duo's room. She turned immediately and found herself staring into his deep violet eyes. They were currently filled with concern.  
  
"D-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi questioned looking up at him.  
  
"Nothing." Duo said quickly, deciding to question her about this Shingo person later, "But, could you please release me?"  
  
"Nande?" Usagi's eyes filled with surprise, before she realized that she was hugging him tightly, "Gomen nasai."  
  
She blushed furiously and released him quickly. He got up and stretched, meanwhile, Usagi took the time to study her surroundings. Everywhere she looked, she saw pictures of a...Gundam?  
  
'Baka.' She reprimanded herself, 'They're selling posters of the Gundams everywhere. Why shouldn't he have some?'  
  
"You're a big fan of Deathscythe, D-chan? You never told me that." she glanced at Duo who was checking his mail.  
  
"Guess it slipped my mind, Usa." Duo answered, typing on his laptop with one hand.  
  
Usagi got up and peered over his shoulder and read the mail as he deleted them, she read them aloud, "Kisama, Maxwell, Injustice, Maxwell, My name is Wufei, not Wu-man..." she continued for awhile, "I take it you still play lots of pranks on Wufei?"  
  
"Why would I change, Usa? I consider it a very healthy hobby. I get lots of exercise. " Duo looked at her.  
  
"Well...you did change your eating habits after I left. Wufei said so." she said slowly.  
  
"You heard?" Duo cringed, had she heard about the mission too?  
  
"Hai, but I was really tired so I didn't comment about it. I fell asleep after he said it though." Usagi murmured, 'He's hiding something. I shouldn't pry, he'll tell me in time if it's really important.'  
  
"Oh." Duo let out the breath he had been holding, "Did you hear anything else?"  
  
"Iie. I don't remember hearing anything else." Usagi chewed her lip, "Was I supposed to?"  
  
"You didn't miss anything important, Quatre was just saying that he needed to get some supplies with the others so I have to show you around the house." Duo said hurriedly, "I think that was a bad choice though." he added as an afterthought, "I don't really know my way around the house. I can only get from my room...to the kitchen."  
  
"Well, don't you have a map or something?" Usagi glanced at the rest of his so-called desk, it was covered with paper.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I think he gave me a map when we got here..." Duo began to search through the piles of paper, "...I'm not sure where I put it though."  
  
Usagi sighed softly, she began to help Duo search through the mountains of paper. A half hour later, they had gone through about three-quarters of the desk.  
  
"I found it!" Duo yelled triumphantly, pulling a packet of paper out of the piles.  
  
Usagi glanced at it and recognized Quatre's neat, precise handwriting. She began to flip through it, her eyes skimming over each page...until she came across something out of ordinary.  
  
"Duo, why does Quatre-sama have a storage area? It looks like it's pretty big." she looked up at Duo.  
  
"A storage area?" Duo took the map from her, "Oh, THAT storage area, well you see Quatre's dad needed to get a bunch of computer software for his company. He needed a lot, well, that was before he got...killed." Duo handed the map back to Usagi, "Now, it's hardly used except to store lots of food, mainly for me."  
  
"Demo, you aren't eating, remember?" Usagi continued to look at him, 'This has something to do with what he's hiding! I just know it.'  
  
"Well, in all the other mansions we were in. You know, before I met you." Duo fidgeted uncomfortably under her stare, "Do you want to eat something before I show you around?"  
  
"Sure, I didn't know you could cook." Usagi gave the map to him and started walking out the door.  
  
"Well, unless you know how, we could always eat something instant." Duo said, following her out, "Or we could eat out."  
  
"I'll cook something." Usagi said quickly, "Where's the kitchen?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Usagi pushed Duo into a chair to prevent him from ruining the breakfast anymore. His so-called 'help' ended up ruining the eggs, burning the bread, and spilling the orange juice.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Usa-chan!" Duo protested as he sulked in his chair.  
  
"Hai, I know you are, but you really need some cooking lessons. And you don't exactly want to eat nothing for breakfast do you?" Usagi's back was faced to him as she tended the stove.  
  
Duo grumbled something about eating a snack instead, but Usagi pointedly ignored him. A few minutes later, she set a plate in front of him and began to eat. Duo sampled the food in front of him before shoveling it into his mouth as usual. Needless to say, he finished just a few moments later.  
  
"I'm done, Usa, ready to take a tour of the mansion?" Duo got up.  
  
"Just a sec." Usagi answered, not bothering to look up at him.  
  
"One." Duo counted, when he looked at her a split second later, she was standing up.  
  
He blinked sharply, it was still there, a sparkling clean plate, Usagi smirked slightly.  
  
"You blinked, didn't you?" she teased as she walked out the door.  
  
Duo muttered about paying more attention the next time she did something like that. Usagi giggled softly at his antics, she had missed him so much after her vacation.  
  
"Where do we start?" she called back, stopping so he could catch up.  
  
"How about the basement?" Duo answered, taking the time to study the map in front of him, "It's that way." he pointed to the right of them.  
  
Two hours later, Usagi stopped in front of another room. Duo opened the door and when she looked inside, she saw cardboard boxes stacked up, one on top of the other, all around the room.  
  
"I take it, this is the storage room?" Usagi asked, stepping inside.  
  
"Yeah, that's all of Quatre's emergency equipment, it includes stuff like food and can openers. Just in case there's like a blizzard or something." Duo said quickly, ushering her out, "Next is one of my favorite rooms, if I can find it. The arcade."  
  
An hour later, Usagi sighed in relief, the tour was finally over. Quatre's sixteen floor mansion had finally been completely covered.  
  
"I should get going, Duo." Usagi said, looking out onto the snow-covered lawn, "I need to get back to my apartment."  
  
"But we still have a lot of catching up to do." Duo protested, he tried to think of a better excuse to get her to stay.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, "It's not like I can stay here forever, Duo."  
  
"Well, actually, that could be easily arranged." a voice said from the doorway of Duo's room.  
  
Usagi shrieked and whirled around to find herself staring into Quatre's light blue eyes.  
  
She glared at him, "Not funny. You nearly gave me a premature heart attack!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to scare you." Quatre apologized.  
  
"What's this about the onna staying here forever?!" Wufei glared at her.  
  
"Well, I have plenty of spare rooms, all Usagi really had to do is move all her stuff here." Quatre said quite reasonably.  
  
"Injustice! I refuse to live in the same house as this...this...weak onna!!!" Wufei sputtered angrily.  
  
"Keep that up, and I'll move in just to annoy you." Usagi snapped, "Although, moving in isn't such a bad idea." she murmured thoughtfully, "Driving here all the time would make my gas bill go up by a lot."  
  
"Really, Q-man? You'll let Usagi live here too?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"I don't really mind and as I said before, there are plenty of rooms in the house." Quatre stated.  
  
"I won't mind living here, as long as none of you enter my room without knocking." Usagi murmured.  
  
"Then it's settled!" Duo said cheerfully, "Usagi'll move in as soon as they clear up the roads!"  
  
"Nande?!?! INJUSTICE!!! Winner, you're letting this weak onna LIVE in this mansion!!!!" Wufei roared.  
  
Usagi's eyes turned an icy shade of blue and she snatched the gun that was under Duo's pillow. Turning to face Wufei, she clicked off the safety and aimed it directly between his eyes.  
  
"I warned you..." she said coldly, walking forward slowly.  
  
Hiiro's eyes widened slightly from the shadows, outside of Duo's room. He had arrived there seconds after he heard the safety of someone's gun going off. His mind instantly replaced Usagi with a girl, around ten, holding a gun the same exact way. Her hair was pulled into two silver odangos and her eyes had turned an icy blue, quite the opposite of her usually warm, silvery-blue eyes.  
  
The figure flickered and was replaced again with Usagi, her hair was in its usual pony-tail that reached her feet. Hiiro stepped out of the shadows, his own gun drawn, the safety already off. The girl he knew was completely unpredictable, even without her memories, Usagi could still be deadly.  
  
Usagi's eyes settled on him, they were cold and emotionless. Wufei moved out of the way of the gun, but the gun moved with him, always centering itself between his eyes. Duo gulped as Hiiro aimed his gun at her carefully.  
  
"Usa-chan..." Duo said softly, he moved forward and placed himself between Wufei and Usagi, "You don't really want to kill Wu-man do you?"  
  
Usagi's hand shook slightly and she looked down, "Gomen nasai, I guess I let my temper get the better of me." she murmured softly, lowering the gun.  
  
Wufei darted out the door and her head snapped up sharply, her body stiffened visibly before relaxing. Hiiro slowly withdrew his gun and left as well. The only ones left were Trowa and Quatre, who was pale with fright. Trowa left after Hiiro but Quatre remained there.  
  
"She can still stay here, can't she, Quatre?" Duo looked at him hopefully.  
  
"H..h..hai." Quatre stuttered before making a quick exit.  
  
Duo turned back to Usagi who was still holding the gun as if her life depended on it. He moved toward her and took it out of her grip, her eyes were still filled with fright.  
  
"That felt so...familiar..." she whispered softly, "Like I've held a gun all my life..."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
A young girl stood seven feet away from a target. Her sapphire blue eyes were cold and emotionless as she clicked the safety off of the gun in her hands. She had been given permission to tack a picture on the otherwise faceless cardboard person. She aimed and fired. Shooting right between the eyes of the person tacked onto the target.  
  
"Well done, not bad at all for your first time using a gun." a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Hnn." was the only answer the girl gave him, she dropped the gun and walked away.  
  
An old, somewhat grizzled man stepped out of the shadows and moved in closer to the target. He stopped in momentary shock when he recognized the picture tacked on there. It was himself...  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Usagi staggered back, clutching her head, "Iie..." she whispered, "I don't kill people for fun..." she was near tears now, "I don't kill people..."  
  
Duo caught her as she began to fall. He gently deposited her on his bed, she was asleep again, or in shock. He checked her pulse, it was normal, everything was normal. She must have been completely exhausted after that tour, but she hadn't wanted to worry him.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She was here again... The dense, gray fog was back. Usagi looked around herself, empty, all she could feel was emptiness. No emotions, just a cold, dark feeling. It reminded her so much of Hiiro. Always cold and detached to everything, unemotional. She shivered, the air had suddenly dropped a few degrees.  
  
Usagi tripped over something, she bent down to examine it but recoiled with fright. It was a gun, black and shining, shining with a deadly light. Filled with evil. Duo owned one, for protection, she had supposed. Or was it something else? The same thing he was hiding from her.  
  
She paled, ghostly figures were walking around her again. The same grizzled old man she had seen before she had collapsed. A small story unfolded before her. A young boy, hardly older than three, being beaten, shunned, and deprived of all love, turning into a cold-hearted warrior with no feelings. It was amazing what love could do...except she recognized this cold warrior. It was...Hiiro.  
  
'This is why he's so emotionless. That's why he pushes everyone away...' she pulled back from the scene, lost in her own thoughts, 'Inside, he's just a little boy, or is he really that unreachable?' she decided to choose the later thought and blocked out the scene she had just seen.  
  
Another story. A sixteen-year-old boy, stripped of his innocence, by a...a...Gundam.  
  
'Kami sama, that's what they've been hiding. That's what Duo's been hiding. They're Gundam pilots.' she gulped, 'That's Quatre...'  
  
Another scene began to unfold, but she closed her eyes, willing it to go away. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'I don't want to know all their horrific pasts. Especially Duo's. I know he's still a little boy inside, covering up whatever happened to him with a happy, cheerful mood. Demo, that's why I love him. I want to be the one who he turns to. Not someone else...just me...' she collapsed on the floor, 'I want him to turn to me...'  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Duo watched as Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep. He brushed her hair back and she settled down under his touch. He kissed her lightly on her forehead and left the room.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Hiiro's fingers flew over his laptop's keyboard as he hacked into different files to get the information he needed. A 3-D figure appeared and data formed to the right of it.  
  
Name: Usagi Tsukino  
  
True Name: Unknown  
  
Birthdate (chosen): June 30  
  
Sign: Cancer  
  
Bloodtype: O  
  
Additional Notes: Usagi was found on the streets by Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.  
  
They adopted the girl who apparently was thirteen. Her only memory was the name Usagi which she decided to keep.  
  
Last Updated: May 15, AC 195  
  
"It's her." Hiiro said softly, turning off his laptop, "I've finally found her."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yay! My longest chapter yet! With a nice, some-what cliffhangery ending! Arigato for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And gomen nasai for taking so long to update, I was grounded...Remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (the more the better, if I get a lot, I'll make a real effort to update a.s.a.p.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	4. Chapter Three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Is This Called Destiny  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: blah, blah, blah. It's not like you read this junk anyway, but if you do, I'd  
  
just like to thank everyone who reviewed! Arigato!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Usagi felt the bright sunshine pour through the window in Duo's room. Unwillingly, she opened her eyes, her silvery-blue eyes still filled with sleep. She remembered something about Gundams in her dream but that was about it.  
  
"Must be the fact that a gigantic poster of Deathscythe is the first thing I see when I wake up." she muttered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Usagi got up and threw the blanket off of herself; a muffled protest came to the right of her.  
  
"Usa, you're letting in all the cold air…" Duo protested as Usagi hopped off the bed.  
  
Usagi sighed before throwing the half of the blanket, which had fallen off the bed, back onto the bed. She headed towards the bathroom, tugging the hair-tie out of her hair. Once inside the bathroom, Usagi started the shower and didn't appear from the bathroom until an hour later.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Duo!" Usagi practically yelled into his ear, "Wake up!"  
  
Duo grumbled unhappily but finally opened both eyes, Usagi was bending over him, a towel wrapped around herself.  
  
"Duo, do you know where I could find some clothes?" Usagi asked a little sheepishly.  
  
"Check the map. I think the rooms where Quatre's sisters' occupy are on the third floor somewhere." Duo answered, getting out of the bed and heading towards his desk.  
  
"They ARE on the third floor, Duo." Usagi replied, following him.  
  
"Well, then go get some." Duo answered as if this was the most obvious answer.  
  
"Baka! If you haven't noticed, the only thing I'm wearing is a towel and there are four other BOYS in this mansion!" Usagi snapped.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, Usa-chan." Duo turned around and faced her, "The rest of the guys aren't exactly what you'd call perverts. The only one you'll really have trouble with is probably Wu-man. But besides that, they'll pretty much leave you alone. Quatre's just going to turn scarlet, Trowa will leave you alone, and if you're lucky, Hiiro will walk right past you without pulling out his handy-dandy gun."  
  
"I don't care! I refuse to step out of this room with only a towel!" Usagi all but yelled, "It's completely indecent!"  
  
"There is a secret passageway right outside my room, it leads to the third floor." Duo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Nande!?!? Why didn't you tell me yesterday on the tour!?!" Usagi demanded.  
  
"I didn't want you to get to the kitchen before me." Duo grumbled unhappily.  
  
Usagi shook her head, Duo would never really change, "Duo, even without the passageway, I'll always get to the kitchen before you. You should know that by now."  
  
Duo was about to reply when the small TV on the dresser turned on and Quatre's face appeared, "Duo, I just wanted to…to…t…" he was rapidly turning darker shades of red.  
  
Usagi snatched the gun, from its current position on Duo's dresser, and fired straight at Quatre's face. Duo ducked as splinters of glass and charred plastic fell onto both of them. Usagi winced slightly as a rather sharp splinter opened a cut on her shoulder. When the debris stopped dropping down and Duo had made sure nothing was burning, Usagi spoke in the silence.  
  
"Duo, where the hell is that passageway?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trowa watched with a slight interest as Quatre turned scarlet. Hiiro had glanced up to see where the gunshot had come from and when he saw the empty screen of the TV in front of Quatre, he continued to hack into top secret files. Wufei's eyebrow twitched slightly, he had been the only one, besides Quatre, who had seen the scene in Duo's room.  
  
Then, they all heard the sound of a person running in the wall, the same thought went through all of their minds, Duo was using the secret passageway again. They all waited for Duo's noisy entrance, Quatre was still fighting the blush that stained his cheeks. Silence. Wufei frowned, Maxwell usually entered the kitchen by now, the passageway wasn't that far away. Silence.  
  
"Maxwell, I know you're out there!" Wufei roared, drawing out his katana.  
  
Quatre flinched, the last time Wufei and Duo had had a fight in his kitchen, he had ended up buying a new table and countertop. Still, there was no answer from Duo. By now, Hiiro had finally looked up from his laptop, he had had more than his share of pranks from Duo.  
  
"Maxwell, show yourself!" Wufei got up and cautiously inched towards the door, his katana drawn and ready.  
  
Silence. Finally, Wufei couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Die, Maxwell, die!" Wufei yelled, jumping out into the hallway and swinging his katana.  
  
Quatre whimpered slightly as he heard a vase shatter, another family heirloom. Then, he made his decision. In a ten-second dash, he zoomed through the mansion, collecting every single family heirloom and locking them all into one closet (Arigato, Silver Shadows a.k.a. SS Silver!). He reentered the kitchen, huffing and puffing, too bad there was no way he could save his walls.  
  
"Well?" Trowa asked quietly, "How's the damage so far?"  
  
"Didn't check." Quatre wheezed.  
  
Then, they all heard the sound of someone slapping someone else. Silence, then the snap of metal breaking.  
  
"Don't you EVER threaten me with this katana again, Wufei Chang!" a high- pitched voice snapped.  
  
"How can I, onna?! You just broke it in half!!!!!!" a louder voice roared, shaking the glasses of orange juice on the kitchen table.  
  
Quatre winced slightly as another slap was heard, "How many times have I told you?! Don't call me onna!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, what's up?" a cheery voice filled the entire hallway, Duo had just arrived on the scene.  
  
"Baka Maxwell!" Wufei growled, "Your weak onna just broke my katana in half!"  
  
"Wu…Wu-man…" Duo's voice sounded like he was choking, "stop…choking me!"  
  
They all heard the sound of someone getting punched, "Don't you dare hurt him, Chang!"  
  
Hiiro smirked slightly, from the sound of that punch contacting skin, he could tell that Wufei had been knocked out. Moments later, Duo limped into the kitchen, followed by Usagi, who was dragging Wufei.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Quatre-sama, I think Wufei won't be joining us for breakfast." Usagi dropped Wufei on the floor.  
  
Usagi was wearing silky, black pants and a light blue, angora sweater. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had managed to find a pair of amethyst earrings.  
  
"In that case, I think I'll eat Wu-man's breakfast." Duo said cheerfully, grabbing Wufei's plate along with his own.  
  
"I have to go after breakfast, the roads should be cleared up by now." Usagi said, sitting down, that sentence was enough for Duo to stop eating, "I need to settle some things with the landlord if I'm going to be moving here." Duo resumed eating after that sentence.  
  
Hiiro acknowledged her statement, so she was going to be staying here with them, this would make his new mission much easier.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Are you positive you've found her, 01?" a voice said over the videophone.  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro replied.  
  
"Well, then, in that case, your newest mission will be to keep an eye on her. Make sure you don't lose her. Mission accepted or declined?" the voice continued, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Mission accepted." Hiiro said in a monotone voice, disconnecting the connection.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Hiiro made a mental note to install a camera in her room, he couldn't be around her twenty-four seven. He glanced up from his laptop, everyone had resumed eating, he had finished his own breakfast some time ago. Getting up, he closed his laptop, and exited the room, stepping over Wufei's unconscious body along the way.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi waved at Duo as she stepped into her car, he was standing in ankle deep snow on the front-steps of the mansion. She giggled, he looked adorable when he was disappointed. She blew him a kiss as she started up the engine and drove away.  
  
Hiiro waited, until they were all back inside the mansion, before he spoke, "There's something about Usagi you don't know." he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"And what do you know about her that we don't, Hii-man?" Duo asked turning around and looking at him.  
  
"She's a Gundam pilot. Pilot 02, her Gundam is Silverwing." Hiiro continued, this statement was greeted with stunned silence.  
  
"That's a good one, Hii-man!" Duo slapped Hiiro on the back, "You know if you were jealous of me spending more time with her, all you had to do was tell me. We're still best buddies!"  
  
"I'm not joking." Hiiro glared at Duo, "She is the pilot of Gundam Silverwing."  
  
"I know you're joking, Hii-man, there's just one tiny flaw in your story. I'm Pilot 02. Remember, buddy?" Duo didn't flinch under Hiiro's death glare.  
  
"Only because she ran away when she was ten. Now that she's been found, you are Pilot 03." Hiiro said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Nande, Yui!? Then, I'm Pilot 06!" Wufei exclaimed in pure anger.  
  
"First come, first serve." Duo said cheerfully, then he became serious, "If she's a Gundam pilot, how come you didn't tell me when I met her?" he glared angrily at Hiiro.  
  
"I didn't realize it until yesterday." Hiiro answered, "Even though she herself has forgotten everything before she turned sixteen, her body still remembers the training Doctor J put us through. The way she holds a gun is the exact same way she held it seven years ago."  
  
"Anyone can hold a gun, Hiiro." Duo snapped, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing, he didn't want to believe that the Usagi he had known the past six months and during his childhood, was trained to kill.  
  
"Everyone holds a gun differently. If Usagi had just picked up a gun for the first time yesterday, she would have held it differently, she would have held it like an amateur." Hiiro said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Okay, so what if she is Pilot 02, huh, Hiiro? What are the doctors going to do? Force her to remember everything so she can become another killer like you? Like us?" Duo demanded, despite all his training Hiiro flinched slightly.  
  
He knew he had been trained to be a cold-hearted killer, Doctor J had trained Usagi to be the same way. He himself had no clue what Doctor J planned to do with Usagi. His mission was to keep an eye on her, not to find out what Doctor J planned to do.  
  
"You don't know do you, Hiiro?" Duo taunted, furious, "All the Perfect Soldier cares about is his damn missions. He doesn't care who he hurts along the way, as long as he completes each mission!"  
  
Hiiro was silent, inwardly though, the blow found its mark. Even if he didn't show it, he considered Duo a friend, one of the best friends he had ever had. Duo however, seemed to be finished talking to all of them, he snatched his coat off of the coat rack and flung open the door leading to the garage. Moments later, they could all hear him starting up his sports car and leave the mansion.  
  
"Hiiro, Duo didn't mean it." Quatre said quietly, but all he received was an icy glare from Hiiro.  
  
"Yes, he did." Hiiro said icily, before turning his back on them and leaving them alone.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I personally think that I should end it here. I typed most of this in one day, actually. I got 17 more reviews after the first two days I had Chapter Two posted, now I'm not getting anymore for that chapter, so I'm posting this. REVIEW!!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter Four

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!!  
  
I replaced Chapter Two, um I didn't write a whole different chapter, but I was going over it the other day when I found a major error! It's during the beginning when Fate and Destiny are talking! If you don't reread that part, you'll be completely confused at the end of the story! ^.^ Yup, I've got the end all figured out.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Is This Called Destiny  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there's really not much to say. But, to all of the people who asked if Usagi has a romantic relationship with Hiiro, the answer is no. And to all of you people who wanted to know if there is a triangle between Duo, Usagi, and Hiiro, the answer is also no. Even though I do read triangles and 1x2 relationships, I'm not comfortable writing them.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Usagi frowned as someone knocked on her apartment door for the umpteenth time since she had gotten back. She sighed softly, hadn't she told that creepy guy to leave her alone? Muttering curses under her breath, she got up and opened the door, ready to give that guy a piece of her mind.  
  
"Look here, mister, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm tired of answering this damn door and listen to you babbling about having a date with you." Usagi snapped, "I've told you a hundred times that I've got a boyfriend already AND I am not interested in starting a relationship with you, got it?"  
  
"Uh, Usa, if I came at a bad time, I can always leave." the person in front of her said cautiously, backing away slightly.  
  
Usagi looked up and caught sight of Duo trying to slip away, he froze, however, when he felt her gaze on him, "Duo?" she turned crimson realizing what she had just said, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean...I thought you...never mind..."  
  
Duo watched his girlfriend stumble over her words and decided to spare her the embarrassment of explaining everything, "I was wondering if I could stay here for the night...if it's not a problem." he added quickly, "I just got into this big fight with Hiiro, and since it's snowing outside, I didn't really feel like sleeping in my car and freezing to death, so..."  
  
"Is that all?" Usagi questioned stepping aside so he could enter his apartment, "You looked like something really big was on your mind."  
  
Duo winced inwardly, he had been trying to picture her as a cold-blooded assassin, it hadn't turned out quite right. Realizing that she was waiting for him to enter, he quickly stepped in and changed the subject.  
  
"So, who were you expecting?" Duo asked curiously as he studied his surroundings.  
  
"Some guy I met an hour ago, I think his name's like Kivardi or something." Usagi bit her bottom lip, "He was dressed kinda funny, like some sort of soldier or top-ranking general."  
  
This caught Duo's attention, "Describe him for me." he said, turning to face her.  
  
"Um, I guess you could say he's around twenty. He's tall with black hair and emerald green eyes. I think he was wearing a dark gray uniform with a small black badge right about here." Usagi reached over and poked Duo in the chest.  
  
"Can you describe the badge?" Duo asked, his eyes were a shade darker than usual.  
  
"I guess there was like a red cross in the middle, splitting the badge into four sections. I think there was a small rose in the upper right-hand corner, I'm not sure though." Usagi looked at him worriedly, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Hai. May I use your phone?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"Hai, demo, the screen's not working properly so you'll just have to make do." Usagi cleared away a pile of paper covering the vid-phone.  
  
Duo picked up the phone and dialed Quatre's number, he heard a few rings before someone picked up.  
  
"You have reached the Winner residence, Quatre speaking." a voice came over the phone.  
  
"It's Duo, I need you guys to do some research for me." Duo glanced at Usagi who was watching curiously.  
  
"Research? What kind of research?" Quatre's voice was lined with worry.  
  
"About a commander. Top-ranking." Duo had decided not to tell Usagi who this top-ranking commander might work for, "His name's around something like Kivardi. He's tall with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Maybe around twenty."  
  
"You don't think they've found us already?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know." Duo answered quietly, hanging up the phone.  
  
Usagi frowned slightly as Duo hung up the phone, he had talked so quietly that she could barely make out his mumbles. She looked at him and he fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze.  
  
"Usa..." he started, clearly groping for some sort of explanation.  
  
"Iie, D-chan." Usagi cut him off, "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to, demo promise me you will someday?"  
  
Duo nodded silently, thanking the lucky gods that Usagi was his girlfriend. Usagi smiled brightly and pecked him on the cheek before darting away, giggling. Duo gave her a minute head-start before chasing after her.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi felt someone shaking her shoulders roughly, forcing her to wake up. She cracked open one eye and the first thing she noticed was that it was around midnight. When the person noticed that she was finally awake, he let go of her shoulders and turned the bedside lamp on.  
  
"Duo..." Usagi complained sleepily as her sleep-filled eyes focused on him.  
  
"Usa, it's important." Duo cut her off gently, he took her hand and led her out of the bedroom.  
  
Usagi blinked at the sight before her, all of Duo's housemates were seated around her kitchen table. She started hesitantly after Duo. Noticing that Duo avoided Hiiro, she decided that they still hadn't made up.  
  
"Usagi, we need you to tell us if this is the guy who's been harassing you." Quatre pushed a sheet of paper towards her.  
  
Usagi looked at Duo, who nodded in an assuring way, before studying the paper in front of her. Usagi looked at the picture twice, before slowly nodding. Her results from the five boys varied. In fact, she was quite impressed by Duo's extensive 'vocabulary'.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, um, there's something we haven't exactly told you..." Quatre avoided her eyes.  
  
"Usa-chan..." Duo cringed inwardly, ready for anything that Usagi might throw at him, "...we're Gundam pilots..."  
  
Usagi was completely and utterly shocked. Of course, she should have known this, considering the fact that all of their personal bedrooms, in Quatre's mansion, we're covered in pictures of Gundams. Next, Quatre and the others had come back with no supplies when they had disappeared the other day. And now, she was willing to bet that the mysterious storage area stored not only emergency supplies, but their Gundams as well.  
  
The next thing that happened, was completely unexpected, "Duo no baka!!" Usagi shrieked, slapping him on the face, "Why didn't you tell me before?!?!"  
  
"Calm down, Usagi..." Quatre was cut off by Usagi's furious eyes.  
  
"You stay out of this! I'll punish you later!!" Usagi snapped before turning back to Duo.  
  
Quatre wished that he could sink through the floor as Usagi chased after the frantic Duo. He was thankful for the sound proof walls that kept neighbors from waking up. Finally, thirty minutes later, Usagi calmed down. By now, Duo was sporting a few bruises.  
  
"You're leaving aren't you, Duo?" Usagi whispered at last, turning away from him.  
  
"Usa-chan..." Duo started forward but Usagi pushed him away.  
  
"Iie, leave me alone." she snapped harshly, "Just go away and leave me alone!"  
  
She reentered her bedroom and slammed the door in his face. Seconds later, she locked the door. Duo turned around slowly and faced the other Gundam pilots silently.  
  
"You should never had gotten yourself involved with a weak onna." Wufei commented.  
  
"I heard that, Wufei Chang!" Usagi's shaky voice rang through the apartment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi stepped out of the bathroom an hour later, all evidence of tears were gone from her face. She moved around her room quickly packing an overnight bag along with a pad of paper, colored pencils, and an eraser. Scribbling a short letter, she placed it in an envelope, reminding herself to mail it to her boss later. Silently, she pushed open the window in her room and dropped to the street a floor below her.  
  
It was drizzling slightly but Usagi refused to go back. She slipped into an alleyway and disappeared into the darkness. Unknown to her, a person followed her silently, side-stepping the puddles that had begun to form.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duo woke up abruptly, cursing himself for dozing off. He glanced at the rest of the pilots, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa had dozed off, Hiiro was still awake and alert. Grumbling, he pulled out a slim packet of lock picks and pulled one out. A few minutes later, the lock to Usagi's door popped open and he opened it cautiously. When no response came from the room, Duo entered it, immediately, he spotted the open window, where the rain was pouring in from outside.  
  
"Kuso!" Duo immediately realized what had happened about twenty minutes ago, he dashed out of her room and grabbed his jacket from its place on Usagi's sofa.  
  
"Duo?" Quatre sat up when Duo bumped into him, "Where you going?"  
  
"After Usagi." Duo answered grimly, reentering Usagi's room and hopping out of the open window.  
  
He frowned when he landed silently on the street, the rain had washed away all trace of her. The Usagi he knew would try to throw him off of her track, but he could guess that she had taken the alleyway. After all, when they had been in the Maxwell Church, he had taken her on tours of the streets on Colony L2. So he knew she had some street smarts in her whether she remembered them or not.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi froze, behind her, she could hear someone stop walking. When she stepped forward, someone walked forward also. It couldn't be Duo, he had been outside of her room when she had left. It had to be someone else who was following her. She began to run from whoever it was, for some reason, she felt panicked and frightened.  
  
A person smiled in the shadows, so she knew he was there. It didn't matter now, she was alone, there was no one there to protect her now. She was his. Smirking, he picked up his pace and started after her.  
  
Usagi heard the person behind her start running, she made a sharp right turn into another alley. She skidded to a stop when she met a dead end. She whirled around while fumbling around in her purse for something. She relaxed slightly when she felt the cool metal of the gun in there. The person had stopped in front of the alleyway, she could see him smirking in the dim light. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan." the man smiled, "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Don't you dare call me that you, baka yaro! I can have you sued for stalking me!" Usagi clicked the safety off of her gun.  
  
"Oh, are you going to shoot me now?" he smirked, "Why don't you just come along with me like a good little girl?"  
  
"Not on your life, Kivardi!" Usagi fired, hitting him in the arm.  
  
Kivardi glared at Usagi who, by now, was soaked to the skin. He only needed to wait a little longer before she would collapse, it was taking all her strength just to stand up and yell at him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duo's head shot up when he heard the sound of a gun being fired. His first sign that Usagi was still out hear in this pouring rain. He started to run towards the sound, drawing out his gun along the way.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kivardi clutched his arm as Usagi glared at him, he could see her starting to shiver. No one could stay out in this freezing rain for long without catching pneumonia, if they didn't have a jacket.  
  
Usagi knew he was just waiting for her to collapse. She was numb with cold, her lips were beginning to turn blue. Pushing away a wave of dizziness, she fired again, hitting him again on his right arm. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps and she could feel darkness just at the edge of her mind, ready to take over.  
  
She shook her head, it was getting harder and harder to remain focused. The darkness had started taking over her mind. She fired again, a shot that went wild, before she collapsed on the ground and blacked out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duo arrived in time to see Usagi collapse on the ground and Kivardi move forward. His eyes narrowed and he clicked the safety off of his gun.  
  
"Get away from her, Kivardi." he growled.  
  
Kivardi stopped and turned around, "Pilot 02." he smirked as Duo stiffened, "Now you wouldn't want your precious little girlfriend find out about that would you?"  
  
"She already knows, Kivardi. Now get away from her before I shoot." Duo's voice was cold.  
  
For a moment, Kivardi Chiba felt fear, his only weapon against Usagi's boyfriend had disappeared, he regained his posture quickly, "You're bluffing, 02."  
  
Duo fired, hitting him in his right arm...again, "I told you to get away from her."  
  
"Kuso! What is it with you people and shooting the right arm!?" Kivardi roared, clutching his arm in pain.  
  
"Unless you want me to shoot you again, Mr. Chiba, I suggest you get away from her, now." Duo glared at him.  
  
"I'll be back, Maxwell. Trust me." Kivardi growled walking out of the alley, he attempted to draw a gun but his arm hurt too much to allow him to.  
  
Duo watched Kivardi disappear before rushing to Usagi's side. He picked her up and he could feel her shivering. Cursing under his breath, he hurried her back to her apartment complex.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gomen nasai for not updating for so long! I was sorta stuck. Anyway, make sure you reread Chapter 2 and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. Chapter Five

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Is This Called Destiny?  
Chapter Five  
  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: Arigato for the three reviews I got! At least SOMEONE reviewed my story! **sweatdrop** It's okay, I don't really blame you guys for not reviewing, my fic got knocked off the 'Updated Fics' pretty fast. And, I don't exactly review every single fic that I've read...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Moonlight fell onto the unconscious form of Usagi that was lying on a queen size bed that was centered in the middle of the room she was currently in. It was because of this bright light that you could see a flickering figure, of an older girl, bending over the unconscious form. She was pressing her hand lightly to the other girl's forehead, sending a wave of pale golden power into the unconscious girl. A look of sorrow crossed the older girl's face for a brief moment, the girl in front of her had no idea that the god's were playing with her life at this very moment.  
  
"I wish I could help you, imouto-chan." the figure whispered softly, "Demo, you have to pull through by yourself this time."  
  
Usagi stirred and opened her eyes just as the figure disappeared, leaving only the scent of wildflowers in bloom. She frowned, her dream had been her strangest yet...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Great, she was back in this creepy gloomy place full of shadows. The mist and fog around her created strange shapes that seemed to follow her. She whirled around and saw the shapes melt back into fog; however, as soon as she began walking again, she could feel things following her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Usagi yelled as she whirled around and spotted the shapes attempting to melt back into mist.  
  
"Why?" came a hauntingly familiar voice.  
  
"We were your friends, we protected you." a voice hissed softly.  
  
"And you killed us..." another voice continued.  
  
"I don't know who you are! Just go away! You've got the wrong person!" Usagi shrieked, "I never killed anyone!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Usako." a male voice said softly from somewhere behind her.  
  
Usagi was chilled to the bone, how had Kivardi manage to creep into her dreams? Actually, now that she thought of it, the voice sounded different, nearly like Kivardi's, but different.  
  
"Be gone!" a harsh voice ordered and a shimmering golden light appeared, vanquishing the shadow shapes.  
  
Usagi tried to look at what she considered her savior and found that she couldn't. When she thought she had one feature down, it seemed to shift away and change. The only feature she could clearly make out where the reddish-gold eyes that seemed to hold peace and war at the same time.  
  
"Don't try to concentrate on my features, imouto-chan." the figure whispered, "It's impossible in this wretched place."  
  
"Do I have an onee-chan?" she asked hopefully, her only family had been Duo so far, 'But he's leaving you, remember?' another part of her mind reminded.  
  
"Hai. One day you shall be able to meet me face to face, but for now, our only means of communication is this." the figure answered.  
  
"What is this place, onee-chan?" Usagi asked looking around her.  
  
"This place? This is where all your banished memories are stored, they shall return later when they are summoned or needed." the figure waved an arm around her.  
  
"Demo, why can't I summon them now?" Usagi asked, confused.  
  
"Your true form is the only thing that can ever summon them since it was your true form that locked them away in the first place." the figure explained patiently.  
  
"My true form?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Hai, your true form sleeps in you and it shall for eternity unless you pass the test that is set before you." the figure began to fade away and disappear.  
  
"Matte!" Usagi yelled, trying to grab the fading figure, "What test?"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty." Duo commented as he entered her room.  
  
"Duo, where are we?" Usagi asked, frowning at her surroundings, "The last thing I remember was blacking out in the rain."  
  
"We're in another one of Quatre's hide-away mansions. This one's in Sanq Kingdom." Duo answered lazily as he sat down on the corner of the bed.  
  
"Nande kuso?!" Usagi shrieked, shooting up out of her bed, "Last time I checked, we were half way around the world." she managed to say this through a coughing fit.  
  
"You really shouldn't yell, Usa-chan, you've got pneumonia." Duo said while gently pushing her back down so she was back on her back.  
  
"Why are we in Sanq?" Usagi demanded, looking up at him.  
  
"Well, we're in Sanq because we need to get away from Oz. You're in Sanq because there was no way I would leave you again." Duo answered.  
  
"Soo ka?" Usagi asked hopefully.  
  
"Hai, did you really think I would let you go?" Duo said in a half-amused voice.  
  
"You did last time..." Usagi frowned, "Demo, what ever happened to Kivardi?"  
  
"I let him go, Usa-chan. You were more important at the time." Duo sighed, getting up and heading out the door, "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning."  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Imouto-chan," a soft voice whispered, "how are you?"  
  
"Onee-chan, why did you leave?" Usagi asked, turning around to look at her older sister.  
  
"The gods have eyes everywhere, imouto, it is forbidden to tell you too much." the lady before her sighed, "I have told you too much already."  
  
"Are you the only person who can contact me here?" Usagi asked, looking around at the thick swirling mist.  
  
"Iie, most people can come here and talk to you if they wish. But only one other person will visit you here." the lady said, leading Usagi to a small picture.  
  
The picture was of a girl around nineteen lying on a steel table. She had light pink hair, which fell past her shoulders, and she wore an emerald green kimono. The room she was in had no door and magic was woven into the walls.  
  
"Is she dead?" Usagi asked fearfully.  
  
"Iie, the gods have put her asleep for interfering with your life. The only thing that can leave that room is her spirit which will come here eventually to talk to you." the lady whispered.  
  
"Onee-chan, are you in the same predicament?" Usagi asked looking up at the lady.  
  
"Iie, I have been merely banished from this system until your trial is over." the lady answered.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Usagi woke up coughing, she had been sleeping for only an hour. The sky outside was slowly turning a lighter blue. She shivered, it was below freezing in her room right now, Duo had probably forgotten to turn on the heater. Silently, she made her way to the door and ventured into the hallway.  
  
Everything was silent when she finally found Duo's room. Usagi entered his room, her bare feet barely making a sound on the black carpet. She slipped into his bed and pulled the blanket around her.  
  
"Usa-chan," Duo started in a sleepy voice.  
  
"I was cold, D-chan." Usagi murmured, beginning to fall asleep again, "And I missed you."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Quatre flung open the door to Duo's bedroom and was about to say something, about Usagi's mysterious disappearance from her bed, when he stopped. There right in front of him, was Usagi, her head on Duo's chest. She was peacefully asleep, looking pale in contrast to the pitch black blanket around her. Duo himself was asleep too, looking happier right now than he had been for the three days Usagi was unconscious. Smiling softly, at the picture they made, he closed the door and headed towards the kitchens.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Short? Yeah, I know, this is one of my shorter chapters. But I wanted to get this posted on Valentine's Day. Onegai, please review!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	7. Chapter Six

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Is This Called Destiny?  
Chapter Six  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
Author's Notes: Ohayo, peeps, here's the deal. I get chapters out really quickly from now on (the end is in sight!), and YOU review!!! Got it? Good, because I've finally gotten my lazy brain to get to work.  
To all the curious readers: Usagi's onee-chan IS an original character! **evil grin** You'll just have to wait until the very end to find out who she is.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Usagi stepped outside, wincing slightly at the sun's bright glare. She turned around to look back into the mansion behind her, smiling brightly when she saw Duo approaching the entrance. Around her, the first signs of spring were beginning to show. It was the first day outside for her in weeks, mainly because of Quatre, she had been stuck inside the mansion, watching everyone come and go.  
  
She closed her eyes as the wind rushed by bringing a tornado of cherry blossoms. Someone hugged her from behind and a lazy smile drifted onto her face.  
  
"Ready to go, Usa-chan?" Duo asked as she leaned back against him.  
  
"Hai. Let's go." Usagi opened her eyes and stepped out of his embrace, "What're we taking?"  
  
"We're going to take my new bike for a spin." Duo replied, tossing her a shiny black helmet.  
  
Usagi sighed as she tugged her mass of silvery-blonde hair out of its bun; she crammed the helmet onto her head and hopped on the motorcycle parked in the driveway. She felt a rush of wind as Duo started the motorcycle and shot off towards the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Quatre shook his head as he watched him go, his light blue eyes filled with uncertainty. What would Usagi do once she found out who she really was? His train of thought was interrupted when Trowa tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Has Duo already left?" Trowa asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hai." Quatre replied, shutting the door, "Mission for all of us?"  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro grunted as he came up next to them, "Leave a note for him, we have to go now."  
  
Quatre sighed as he left for him room to get ready, and write a note for Duo. Hiiro left as well, to go to his Gundam, leaving Trowa to glance out of the window at the trail of dust Duo had left behind.  
  
'Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?' he thought to himself as he too left the main entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and Usagi stopped in front of Quatre's mansion just as the last few minutes of the sunset begun. Usagi's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed from the wind. She frowned when the motorcycle stopped; something bad was coming a small part of her whispered. Shaking off the feeling, she pulled off her helmet and her silvery-blonde locks tumbled down, catching the last rays of the sun.  
  
"D-chan?" Usagi asked softly as Duo stopped in the doorway of the mansion, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Iie." Duo murmured, his mind obviously elsewhere, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi peered over his shoulder and saw him clenching a sheet of paper in one fist, she sighed, "It's a mission isn't it?"  
  
"Hai." Duo answered, turning back to her with apologetic eyes, "Gomen."  
  
"No, go on." Usagi edged passed him and entered the house, "You shouldn't let the world blow up just because you don't want to leave me here alone. Besides, there are always a few servants around, so I won't be completely alone, right?"  
  
"Usa-chan, you never know when Kivardi might start his wild goose chase again." Duo replied, running a hand through his chestnut colored hair.  
  
"I can use a gun too, you know, Duo." Usagi smiled softly and kissed him quickly, "Good luck."  
  
"I think I'll need all the luck I can get." Duo grinned, though the smile never quite reached his eyes.  
  
Usagi nodded and she trailed him all the way to his Gundam. She watched as he climbed into Deathscythe Hell, turning back once to wave to her. Smiling slightly, she waved back although a feeling of dread swept through her once again.  
  
"Be careful, Duo." Usagi whispered as she turned around to leave the hangar.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**a puff of smoke** Hontoo ni? I got this far? Maybe I should just stop it here, eh? But, of course everyone wants to know what bad thing is coming up. (If you have no clue what-so-ever to the 'bad thing', please reread the above, I'm sure you'll be able to get it the second time.) Anyway, just wanted to pop in and tell y'all that I will continue this chapter, AND that anyone who wants to e-mail or IM me...CAN! Yup, and I do need someone to be my beta reader, and I would like someone to be my 'thorn in the side' to keep reminding me to update!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Usagi forced her eyes open when she heard someone enter the room. Maybe it was Duo; he had been gone for about a week now. She made out a dark figure placing something by her bedside.  
  
"Miss Usagi." a voice whispered, "It's something for you to drink."  
  
"Hai." Usagi mumbled, realizing she was thirsty, one side of her mind screamed danger, 'She can't be dangerous.' Usagi thought as she picked up the glass, 'Only Quatre's servants call me Miss Usagi.'  
  
As she downed the glass of water, she suddenly felt light-headed and all she wanted was to sleep and sleep and sleep. As unconsciousness claimed her, the figure stepped into the pale moonlight, revealing emerald green eyes and reddish-brown hair. She chuckled softly as she tucked a, now empty, packed into a pocket.  
  
There was a click and the lady whirled around to face a shiny gun. A strangled gasp filled the room as she fell down onto the floor, her life pooling around her in a dark red puddle. In one swift motion, the newcomer scooped Usagi up and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was tired, so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep forever. But something, no someone was calling to her, urging her to wake up.  
  
'Imouto-chan, wake up!' a voice echoed in her mind, bouncing off of the shiny black walls the drug had placed there.  
  
The echoes filled her mind, forcing her awake. Silvery-blue eyes opened and she caught a glimpse of a lady figure fading away. Her eyes widened, where was she?  
  
The room around her was a sparkling white, definitely not the all-black room Duo slept in. She sat up and the world spun around her in a dizzying whirl of white. Slowly, everything cleared up, and she managed to get out of bed, although her body still felt like liquid.  
  
Slowly, she managed to get out of the room and made her way down the sparkling hallway. Along the way, she poked her head in various rooms to look for any humans, from these rooms, she was able to gather that she was in some sort of lab. Finally, she paused in front of a slightly ajar door and listened to the voices inside.  
  
"This isn't right, we shouldn't do this." a voice said, Quatre, her mind supplied.  
  
"It's not our fault the baka did that!" another voice growled, Wufei.  
  
"We won't do it. We can't put our lives on the line for his." a monotone voice interrupted, Hiiro.  
  
"Demo, do you know how many times he's done that for us?" Quatre protested, "We can't just abandon him like that!"  
  
"We have a back-up." came Hiiro's reply.  
  
"How are we going to tell her?" Trowa finally said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Usagi asked, flinging the door open, her eyes scanning the room's occupants.  
  
"Usagi, you're awake!" Quatre cried, jumping up from his seat.  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously and he quickly sat down, "Where's Duo?" she asked harshly, looking at all of them.  
  
Silence followed her question as she glared at all of them angrily. No one offered and answer.  
  
"Well?" her eye traveled through the room again, "Where is he?"  
  
"Usagi..." Quatre began, pausing, "...well, he's been captured."  
  
Usagi froze as the information sunk in. Duo. Captured. Oz. Mission. Everyone watched her reaction.  
  
"You ARE going to rescue him, aren't you?" Usagi said, her voice dripping with ice.  
  
"Iie." Hiiro replied firmly, "We won't because we already have another pilot."  
  
"Oh, so his life is suddenly expendable, hmm?" Usagi asked, her eyes were cold, icy even, "And who is this 'back-up' pilot?"  
  
"Miss Usagi--" Quatre was cut off.  
  
"Don't you 'Miss Usagi' me." Usagi growled, "Because it's not going to work."  
  
"Onna, you're Pilot 02." Wufei said evenly.  
  
Usagi's world crashed right then and there. Images came rushing back to her. A doctor, with a mechanical hand, training her, forcing her through numerous exercises. Holding a gun and hitting the target dead center. Everything that had to do with her training rushed back to her, and she stumbled back a couple steps.  
  
Glazed eyes looked at the world as the memories flooded through her. Running away. Being chased. Starving, freezing. Being found...  
  
"I'm not a Gundam pilot." Usagi ground out, her eyes returning to their icy state, "I am not a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Yes you are, Tsuki." Hiiro replied, he was completely immune to her icy glare, "And you know it."  
  
"I won't replace Duo." Usagi growled, "If you bastards won't find him, then I sure as hell will!"  
  
An unseen wind whipped through the room and surround Usagi, a flash of silver light momentarily blinded the room's occupants. And Usagi had changed. Silver power, with streaks of metallic blue, surrounded her, a deadly ball of energy was in one palm as her normally silvery-blue eyes became cold and detached.  
  
In one move, the energy ball was released and a metal wall behind Quatre melted, leaving a large gap leading outside. Usagi strode across the room, leaving molten footsteps behind her, moments later, she had exited the room and had disappeared.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Oi, this is the end of the chapter for real! And you peeps better REVIEW!!!! Also, keep in mind that I would like a beta reader and a constant 'thorn in the side'!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	8. Chapter Seven

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Is This Called Destiny?  
Chapter Seven  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Dislaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
Author's Notes: ARRG!! This is a second version of this chapter because my computer conked out on me!!   
**glares at computer angrily**Well, anyways, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who   
reviewed!  
To Sparkle Dreamer: Just because Duo is American, doesn't me he can't speak Japenese. After all, lots of us   
can speak a second language.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A petite girl, with black, shoulder-length hair, stood up suddenly, her violet eyes filled with an undescribable feeling. In her right hand, she clutched a glaive with the sign of Saturn burned deep into the metal. She looked up as an aqua colored shimmer appeared on the dark, marble floor.  
  
"Taru-chan..." the lady who stepped out whispered.  
  
"Hai, Michi-mama." the girl replied, "Demo, let me change first."  
  
She gestured at the outfit she wore. She was wearing a black, spaggheti-strap dress that fell past her ankles to pool into a pool of midnight at her feet. Near-transparent wings sprouted from the back of the dress, making the air around them look hazy and blurred.  
  
Hotara concentrated on her outfit and a purple symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead as violet light enveloped her. When the light died down, she wore a white and purple fuku. The fuku's skirt, itself, was scandously short, but the dark purple boots she wore reached her knees, covering up most of the revealed skin. The wings that had been there before were now replaced by large, white ones that sprouted from the back of her attire.  
  
Looking at the lady, Hotaru noticed that she had changed as well. Michiru now wore a fuku similar to Hotaru's, except it was aqua and white. However, unlike Hotaru, she wore light blue high-heels and, instead of a glaive, she held an aqua mirror in one hand, the symbol of Neptune was engraved on its back.  
  
"Let's go." Hotaru said, just as two more people arrived in the room.  
  
The first person had a sandy colored hair that was cut in a short, boyish fashion. She too wore a fuku, only hers was blue, yellow, and white. Like Michiru, she also wore high-heels although hers were a golden yellow.  
  
"Ruka-papa!" Hotaru smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling slightly, "We were just about to leave!"  
  
"We could tell." the fourth person murmured.  
  
She had long, dark green hair that was pulled into a loose bun. She wore a dark green, and white fuku with matching knee-high boots. Maroon eyes were filled with haste.  
  
"We must go." she whispered.  
  
"Hai, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru replied as she disappeared in a flash of purple sparkles.  
  
Soon, the giant room was empty of all people and it echoed with hollowness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi froze for a split second when she felt four familiar beings land on Earth. Part of her inner self welcomed their presence happily, while the rest did not. They would only try to stop her and slow her down. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
Minutes later, she arrived at a large, metal storage building. With one quick blast, the wall in front of her melted, letting her into the room. Blue eyes sparkled at the gundam standing there, it was perfect.  
  
Half angel, half devil. The gundam was split into two colors, half of it was black. That half had a black, bat-like wing. The other half was a pure, untarnished silvery-white. Instead of a bat-like wing, it had an angel one that sprouted from its back. In one hand, it held a beautifully crafted glaive, that, when powered, had a deadly purple blade.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and she began to float towards the open cockpit. Moments later, she was inside and starting the gundam up. A yellow glow filled the cockpit as the Zero system was activated. Minutes later, she blasted off into the sky and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But, sir, he was just thrown in! We don't want to kill him!" a soldier protested as he fumbled with a cell door.  
  
"This base is under attack, soldier." Kivardi spat out, "We want all prisoners transported immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir." the soldier replied quickly, flinging open the door, "Up!" he yelled at the person lying on the floor.  
  
Duo winced as Kivardi delivered a sharp kick at his ribs, "Get up, 02, or it'll be worse for you." Kivardi growled.  
  
Without waiting for his answer, Kivardi dragged him roughly out of the cell and down the hallway. The soldier turned around to see him do this and he protested.  
  
"Sir, the shuttles are the other-" he was cut off as Kivardi turned around and shot him in the neck.  
  
Kivardi continued on his way, leaving the soldier in the hallway, blood pooling around him. Reaching an iron door, Kivardi opened it and flung Duo inside, smirking in satisfaction as he noticed the fresh bruises that were beginning to show.  
  
"Looks like Usako's on a killing spree." Kivardi remarked as he heard the screams outside of the iron door, "Too bad she won't get here in time-"  
  
Kivardi was cut off as the door exploded in a blast that sent molten iron everywhere. Usagi stepped into the room, her silvery-blue eyes blazing. A dark, silvery aura surrounded her, making her seemed bathed in shadows and mystery.  
  
"Never call me Usako, you bakayaro." Usagi hissed, in one hand, a silver ball of energy began to bloom, growing larger by the second, "Let Duo go and I might not hurt you too badly."  
  
"Well, Usako, there seems to be a little treaty in order, hmm?" Kivardi asked as he grabbed Duo off of the floor and used him like a shield, "I would think that releasing that fireball of yours will kill him off to. Although, I will let him go as long as you come with me."  
  
"In your dreams." Usagi spat, tossing the energy from one hand to another and back again, "How about you let him go, I go, and you lose an arm or leg?"  
  
"Well in that case, it looks like I'll be leaving with 02 while you stay to consider my deal." Kivardi began to walk backwards, away from her.  
  
"How about not." Usagi replied cooly as she released the energy.  
  
A blue flash sparked as the ball hit and Duo found himself in a large bubble shield white the energy destroyed Kivardi. The shield died after a few minutes and Duo realized that he had been fully healed. He started towards Usagi as she collapsed, a faint crescent moon glowing on her forehead. For a moment, Duo felt something calling out to him, and the faintest part of him returned the call. However, the feeling passed, leaving Duo with an unconscious Usagi as he made his way towards his gundam.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**pokes story line and plot** Nande? What's this about Duo? **shrugs it off** Ah, well, I suppose this is the end of this chapter. Chance for my beta reader is still up for grabs! And, I got this chapter out quickly, but if I don't get any more reviews, I will torture you all for another month before releasing the next chappie. So...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	9. Chapter Eight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Title: Is This Called Destiny?  
Chapter: Eight  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or this song.  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai for not updating!!!! First, I was banned from the computer for MONTHS, and then I went on vacation!!!! WAHHHH! I hate sightseeing!  
Symbols: '...' = thinking  
"..." = speaking  
^*^...^*^ = song  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
^*^I will remember you^*^  
  
Moonlight filtered through the half-closed shades, landing on the two figures in the room. One figure sat in a spindly chair that looked (and felt) like it would collapse any minute. The other figure lay asleep on the bed, unconcerned about the going ons in the world.  
  
Duo leaned back in the chair and studied the sleeping girl in front of him, preserving the picture in his mind even as he ran through the last month briefly. They had just arrived at the abandoned apartment an hour ago and he was exhausted, but being a Gundam pilot, he didn't let that bother him. He glanced at the clock, in the corner of the room, and the bright red numbers read 11:59 PM.  
  
One minute left. Just one, before his given month would disappear like dust. One minute until Hiiro would appear at the door of the apartment to take Usagi to the doctors (that he had now dubbed 'crazy and insane'). Most likely, he would have very little time to prepare once they came, so he picked up his gun and clicked the safety off just as the numbers 12:00 AM appeared on the clock.  
  
There was a knock on the door that echoed through the empty apartment, however, Duo remained seated in his chair as he glared at the door in front of him, a sort of second barrier after they broke down the front door. The door was locked and bolted and Duo had dragged a sofa from the main room and blocked it.  
  
There was a crash and a thud as the front door was kicked open. He heard murmurings in the other room and he recognized all of his 'fellow' Gundam pilots along with a truckload of enforcers they had managed to scrape up. The door in front of him trembled as it rocked on its hinges, by now, Usagi had woken up behind him and was staring at the door.  
  
"Duo, what's going on?" Usagi questioned as the door was kicked so violently that a foot came through.  
  
"Oh, a couple of friends of mine are visiting." Duo replied as Quatre's face appeared in the gaping hole.  
  
^*^Will you remember me?^*^  
  
"Usagi-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." Quatre said politely as he spotted Usagi scrambling out of bed.  
  
"Duo, who's he and why does he act like he knows me?" Usagi asked as her eyes darted towards the door and back to Duo.  
  
"He's a friend o' mine." Duo replied tightly, "Climb out the windowand down the drainpipe, and run, Usa-chan."  
  
"Eh? If he's a friend, then why am I running away?" Usagi questioned as she started towards the window.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Duo, if you would just listen, we could solve this without anybody getting hurt." Quarte said kindly.  
  
"Listen to what?" Duo snapped back, "Listen to how we you can bring Usagi back to the doctors and let her become a scientific wonder? Do you want me to listen to that?"  
  
Usagi stiffened as she reached the window and turned around, "What?"  
  
"Usa-chan, just go." Duo pleaded, "Please."  
  
"I can't and I won't." Usagi replied coldly as she started back towards him, "There are a whole bunch of mad guys out there that are fiddling around with some sort of metallic net."  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed as Quatre pulled away and talked in quiet tones with the people in the other room. Moments later, Wufei appeared in the 'face-hole'.  
  
"Maxwell, get your damn ass out here this instant, this isn't the time to play around." Wufei growled.  
  
By this time, Duo was tired of talking to their 'negotiators' and he fired at the space right above Wufei's head, "Excuse me? I believe that you're the one trespassing on private property."  
  
Wufei's head withdrew and their was a quiet command outside and Duo grabbed Usagi and forced her to the ground, following quickly afterwards. Shots were fired and small tranquilizers came through the wooden door at the places they had been standing.  
  
"I thought these were your friends." Usagi muttered as a katana came through the door and sliced the sofa, and door, in half.  
  
^*^Don't let your life, pass you by^*^  
  
"They were." Duo answered as the katana reappeared to slash through the door horizontally.  
  
"Omae wa koruso." a voice said as Duo stood up, his violet eyes furious.  
  
"Go ahead, 'buddy'. Kill me." Duo answered coldly as he met a death glare.  
  
"Duo, are you crazy?" Usagi cried as she jumped up and slid in front of him, "Now way in hell am I letting you kill yourself!"  
  
A smirk played on Hiiro's face as he fired right at them, "Bad move."  
  
Duo's eyes widened in horror as a net unfurled from the 'bullet', with a hard push, he shoved Usagi out of the range of the net, causing her to topple on the floor a few feet away. In a flash, Hiiro had heaved Duo to the other side and had a gun pointed at his head.  
  
"Like I'm going to fall for that bluff." Usagi scoffed as she stood up, "It's another net, big deal."  
  
A shot rang out and plaster fell out of the hole in the ceiling, "Are you sure?" Hiiro replied in a monotone voice, "Are you willing to risk it?"  
  
Usagi saw the past month with Duo flash before her eyes. And now, this total stranger was firing bullets and threatening to kill him!  
  
^*^Weep not for the memories^*^  
  
"It's me you want, right?" Usagi questioned, stepping over the divider, "Then, let him go."  
  
The net around Duo disinegrated and Duo was shoved violently forward as a net was flung over Usagi.  
  
^*^Remember the good times that we had?^*^  
^*^I let them slip away from us, when things got bad^*^  
  
Duo immediately started after her, ignorant of the orders given by the soldiers surrounding him. Hiiro glanced at the soldier behind Duo and the soldier came forward and locked Duo in an tight grip. Usagi gave Duo one sad glance before it hardened at landed on Hiiro.  
  
"Don't hurt him." she warned softly as the soldier leading her away pulled violently on the net, causing her to stumble and fall.  
  
"Let her go, damn you!" Duo cursed, struggling against his captor, "Let her go and take me!"  
  
A different soldier, female this time, walked up to him and slapped him, "Shut up, we ain't got no time for the likes of you, sweetie. It's her they want and it's her they get. Deal with it."  
  
Duo spit in her face in return causing her to rub her face with the end of her sleeve. By now, Usagi was out of sight and everyone could hear the creaking groan of the elevator as it started down from the top of the twenty-story building.  
  
"Why I oughta..." the female growled, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Leave it, Melantha." Wufei growled, "It's dishonorable to hit a man when he's down."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Melantha answered, glaring at Duo, she stalked over to the window and flung the heavy drapes open, revealing a brightly lit area.  
  
^*^How clearly I first saw you, smilin' in the sun^*^  
  
Duo quickly averted his eyes although he knew that Usagi wouldn't be walking out anytime soon, considering the shape the elevator was in.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Duo-kun, look!" a four-year-old Usagi chirped, pointing at a tree, "It's a bird!"  
  
A five-year-old Duo came out and sat down next to her, his violet eyes following the path of her finger, "Yeah, so?"  
  
Usagi turned to him and smiled brightly, "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
A loud creak sounded throughout the entire building, bringing Duo back to reality. The lights above him flickered out and they were left in total darkness except for the light coming from the window. He heard loud shouts a few floors down, and moments later, he heard Hiiro dispatching someone to find out what the hell was going on.  
  
"Elevator's stuck," the messanger reported, "they're between floors fifteen and sixteen. And, you already know this, but there's a power outage. I checked the fuse box on the first floor, there was a discarded flashlight on the floor, all wires are cut. Apparantly, someone's working for them."  
  
Duo frowned, there was no one working for them, no helpers at all. He froze when a whisper echoed throughout his mind, 'Don't fret, D-chan...everything's going to work out.'  
  
The voice disappeared, leaving nothing except the beginnings of a plan in Duo's mind, 'Take care of yourself, Usa-chan.'  
  
^*^Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one^*^  
  
Duo forced himself to relax and, as expected, his captor released him slightly. And in that moment, he acted. A quick backward thrust with his elbow sent the soldier staggering away and Duo quickly made his escape during the confusion. Except, he could hear Hiiro coming after him.  
  
Quickly, Duo ran through the floor plan in his mind, he needed a window, fast. Seconds later, a window that suited his needs popped up in his head and he averted direction. The given window appeared around a corner and Duo opened it up all the way. Then, he stood on the window sill and waited.  
  
"Hey, Hii-man." Duo called out as he spotted Hiiro coming towards him, "Looking for me?"  
  
"Duo, get the hell away from that window." Hiiro growled out, skidding to a stop.  
  
"You know, you always were my best friend." Duo continued, ignoring Hiiro's order, "It didn't have to be like this. But I guess Dr. J's training ordered you to shove me aside just so you could fullfil your mission. Well, I'll step aside, I'm sure that'll be a load of your chest."  
  
"Duo, don't do this." Wufei said as he stopped beside Hiiro.  
  
"You're honorable, right, Wu-man?" Duo asked, "Well, then would you mind telling Usa-chan that I love her? If you catch her, that is."  
  
With that said, Duo took one step off of the window sill, and let go.  
  
^*^I will remember you^*^  
  
Usagi's head shot up, her eyes filled with horror.  
  
'No, he wouldn't have...' she thought as she collapsed on the floor, 'He wouldn't leave me.'  
  
Tears slid down her face and splattered on her skirt. Silver and blue streaks swirled through the frozen elevator, causing all the soldiers in it to back away from her and plaster themselves against the wall.  
  
With a brilliant flash, she was enveloped by the streaks of light and when the faded, she looked up from her position on the floor, crystal blue eyes now the clearish white-blue of ice.  
  
She closed her eyes and the air hummed with magic, the net surrounding her began to glow in an unearthly light.  
  
"Ain't nothin' you do is gonna damage that net, sweetheart." a soldier, who had recovered, said smugly, "It's made of gundanium."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Usagi asked in a soft deadly voice, a voice not quite hers.  
  
"Yeah." another cocky soldier replied.  
  
The elevator shook as power filled it, moments later, the light died down to reveal five soldiers dead and a girl sitting in a puddle of molten gundanium.  
  
Slowly, she stood up, gundanium dripping off of her skirt, with a jerk, the lights flickered back on and the elevator started to move, "Arigato, onee-chan." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Good luck, imouto." an invisible person whispered.  
  
^*^Will you remember me?^*^  
  
Duo clutched the edge of a window sill, only a few feet from the ground. He saw a flash of silver light a few floors above him and the faintest trickle of a smile appeared on his face. Well, it was worth it. Even if she wouldn't remember him afterwards, at least she wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
"They're coming." a soft voice whispered, "Run."  
  
Duo's head shot up and he glimpsed a flickering figure leaning out of the window above him. Reddish-gold eyes were the only features he saw as he let go and landed on the lawn. He had to get off this colony before the search for him started. He knew Hiiro would know instantly that he was alive since there was no blood and certainly no body.  
  
************************  
  
"Hiiro." Usagi stated as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Usagi." Hiiro replied just as coldly.  
  
"You killed him." Usagi accused, her icy blue eyes filled with anger.  
  
"He did it himself." Hiiro answered, completely unfazed by the slightly insane look in her eyes.  
  
"He wouldn't have jumped if you could have just left us alone!" Usagi shrieked, unseen winds whipping around her, a crescent moon blazed on her forehead.  
  
"You're a danger to everyone around you." Hiiro said, ignoring the winds rushing around them, "You would have lost control eventually and killed him. That's why I'm taking you to a place where you'll do no harm to anyone."  
  
"You forgot to mention that I would also be poked and prodded by crazy doctors." Usagi replied cooly.  
  
"It's for your own good." a voice from behind her said as a tranquilizer was stabbed into her arm.  
  
"Is...not..." Usagi choked out before everything turned black.  
  
************************  
  
Duo deposited the brown grocery bag on the counter before plopping down on an over-stuffed sofa. Gods, he missed her, but he couldn't go back. They would just use him to make Usagi do what they wanted her to do. She was better off thinking he was dead than knowing he was alive and held prisoner. Apparantly, Quatre had managed to talk Wufei out of storming his apartment since the threats on his answering machine were disappearing.  
  
"Damn you, Hiiro." Duo cursed kicked aside an empty soda can as he stood up, "Damn you and your tracking skills."  
  
Duo sighed and dragged himself over to the phone were the bleary words '47 NEW MESSAGES' blinked. He considered erasing them but there might be something important in one of the messages.  
  
::MESSAGE ONE:: the reedy computerized voice said, ::MAXWELL, YOU BETT--::  
  
"Next." Duo said in a bored tone, he didn't need Wufei yelling at him again.  
  
::MESSAGE TWO:: the voice continued, ::Duo, stop erasing--::  
  
"Next."  
  
^*^Don't let your life, pass you by^*^  
^*^Weep not for the memories^*^  
  
Usagi sat curled up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she rocked back and forth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead." she chanted under her voice, "There's nothing you can do about it, Usagi. You can't raise the dead."  
  
A week here, and she was already going insane. Silvery-blue power shielded her from cameras, mikes, and goggling doctors, giving her some sort of peace. Her life was utterly miserable but she just didn't have the strength to leave this wretched place yet. It was tiring enough to keep the shield around her.  
  
Three times a day, food was placed just outside her shield and she would shove it away as soon as they left. The only thing she would drink was water, and only after testing it with her power to make sure it was safe. Just enough water to survive.  
  
^*^I'm so tired, but I can't sleep^*^  
^*^Standin' on the edge of something much too deep^*^  
  
"Miss Usagi, would you mind answering some questions?" a voice asked as a lady entered the chamber.  
  
"Go ahead." Usagi said dully, "Be my guest."  
  
She answered a series of questions without really answering them, but the lady wrote down everything she said just the same.  
  
"Okay, one more question, Usagi." the lady looked up to meet Usagi's eyes, "If you could, would you bring Duo back to life?"  
  
"Get out!" Usagi shrieked, sending a bone-chilling wind towards the lady, "Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Thank you for your time." the lady said quickly, backing out, "Have a nice day."  
  
The door slammed shut, leaving Usagi alone again. Usagi leaned back and came in contact with the wall, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Duo, why did you have to go?" she whispered to thin air, "Why did you have to leave me behind?"  
  
^*^It's funny how we feel so much, but we cannot say a word^*^  
  
Duo stood up as the doorbell rung, the grocery boy was here. He grabbed a fistfull of ready money and shoved it into the boy's hand as he opened the door.  
  
"Good day to you, sir." the boy said, saying nothing about Duo's ragged.  
  
The boy retreated and biked off again as Duo shut the door. Duo slid into a hard, wooden chair, leaving the groceries on the ground. Scattered around the apartment were pictures of Usagi and him. He picked up the one in front of him, he had taken it while they had been at the beach. Her head was tilted towards the sun and she wore a light pink one-piece bathing suit.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usa-chan."  
  
^*^We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard^*^  
  
Usagi sat on the bed, shifting through her memories and pushing all the ones not in this life aside. She paused as her mind brushed one memory that she had not seen for a long time.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Duo!" a five-year-old Usagi shrieked, as she stumbled into the church to find her best friend standing in front of three Oz soldiers.  
  
"Usagi, get out of here." Duo answered, worry flitting through his violet eyes.  
  
"She's not going anywhere, are you, Little Missy?" a soldier said as he picked Usagi up as if she weighed nothing.  
  
"Usagi!" Sister Helen gasped, starting towards her before Father Maxwell held her back, "You let her go right now, she has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Wait, it's a mobile suit you want, right?" six-year-old Duo demanded, "If I steal you one, will you let all of us go?"  
  
"Yes." the leader said, smirking.  
  
"No, Duo, don't!" Usagi cried as Duo darted out of the church.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Duo..." Usagi whispered softly, "I'm glad you left that day even if it only fed your hatred, at least you weren't there to hear the screaming."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Smoke was everywhere, in her clothes, in her hair, and in her face. She was crushed under a pile of smoking wood, there was no way out. A small flicker of power in her called softly and Usagi answered it.  
  
"Gomen nasai, D-chan." Usagi whispered as the power drew nearer, "I hope we meet again."  
  
Silver light erupted everywhere around her, burning a path through the wood and even stone. A young goddess-like girl slipped through the tunnel and it closed behind her. Once outside, she collapsed and the silver glow disappeared.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
^*^But, I will remember you^*^  
  
Duo woke up to his computer beeping, it was a habit of his. He stood up and walked over to the glowing screen.  
  
::E-MAILS = 238. YOU HAVE USED 87% OF YOUR SPACE. PLEASE READ OR DELETE YOUR E-MAILS TO AQUIRE MORE ROOM.::  
  
"All junk mail." Duo muttered as he saw the endless list of e-mails from Quatre and Wufei.  
  
He selected all of them and clicked 'delete'. There was a small whirring sound as the e-mail's started to disappear. Violet eyes skimmed the description for each e-mail as it was being deleted, finding nothing of interest, Duo left the room and stalked towards the refrigerator.  
  
He pulled open the refrigerator and snagged some left-over pasta from last night's dinner. As usual, it was another TV dinner, after all, he wasn't the best of cooks. Two weeks had passed and he was constantly swallowing anti-depressant pills that did nothing to help his mood.  
  
"Look what you've done to me, Usa-chan." Duo said as he heated the pasta, "I can't live like this forever."  
  
^*^Will you remember me?^*^  
  
Usagi sank down on the bed, studying how thin her wrist had become. There were memories of wolfing down food, but she brushed them aside, she couldn't stomach anything anymore. Anything she ate came right back up two to three hours later, all she could do was drink water.  
  
A small window had been installed sometime ago outside of her shield. It showed an empty corrider that had glass walls, enabling her to see outside. Obviously, one of the phsycologists had reccomended it and she had to admit, it did take her mind off of things when memories weren't haunting her.  
  
But now was not one of those times...she was depressed and completely miserable. She wanted more than anything to just die, but obviously the doctors had thought of that since there was nothing harmful in her rooms. No shatterable mirrors, no knives, no nothin'.  
  
And she wasn't quite strong enough to bust out yet, she still needed to get used to her powers. And it didn't help that the walls were made of gundanium alloy mixed with the strongest metals in the world. Not exactly the easiest thing to melt...  
  
So that left her with sitting on her bed and crying herself to sleep.  
  
^*^Don't let your life, pass you by^*^  
^*^Weep not for the memories^*^  
  
Duo frowned at his answering machine, since when had Trowa ever tried to contact him?  
  
"Duo..." Trowa began in a near-emotionless voice, "...Usagi's run away. She blasted apart her cell and killed any guards who tried to stop her. Our physcologists know that she is mentally unstable since your 'death' and they believe that she might try to commit suicide. All of us are restricted to the base except for Hiiro, he's tracking Usagi down and his orders, from all of the doctors, are to kill her and bring her back for preservation. They believe that she's more useful to them dead. L1, Rosebury Forest."  
  
'Shit.' Duo cursed mentally in his head as the message ended, he needed to get over to L1, and fast.  
  
He grabbed a towel and a set of clothes before entering the small bathroom to take a quick shower. When he stepped out thirty minutes later, he stalked over to his laptop and booked the next shuttle to L1, which happened to be in twenty-five minutes.  
  
"Damn it, Usa." Duo growled softly as he grabbed his coat on his way out, "Don't you dare do it."  
  
^*^I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose^*^  
^*^Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose^*^  
  
Duo closed his eyes as the shuttle took off. Throughout the flight, memories of Usagi came and went, as he jumped in and out of consciousness.  
  
^*^Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night^*^  
^*^You gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light^*^  
  
"Duo!" Quatre smiled as he opened the door, "You've, uh, changed."  
  
Duo shrugged, he knew he was considerably skinnier than the last time they had met, but he wasn't here to discuss his own welfare, "What've you got?"  
  
"She's headed towards Earth." Quatre said simply as he handed Duo a ticket, "Your flight leaves in an hour. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Duo demanded, not answering the question.  
  
"About a day now. Hiiro's giving you three days before he starts hunting her." Quatre said quickly.  
  
Without an even 'By your leave', Duo strode off, headed towards the nearest airport. He needed to think and the walk would give him plenty of time to do that. He glanced at his ticket, wondering where he'd be going, the bold words 'Tokyo, Japan' stood out and he stiffened. Usagi had never mentioned where she had lived when she had had a family, but he was willing to bet that this Tokyo place was it.  
  
A chilly feeling surrounded him as he walked and as he glanced down, silver footprints shone on the gravel. Unknown to him, the black, symbol of Saturn shone on his forehead briefly before fading away. Duo blinked and looked again but the footprints were still there and he had the strangest feeling that he was running at night.  
  
^*^And, I will remember you^*^  
  
Hotaru stood up quickly, was it really him?  
  
"Shi-chan?" she asked softly, the purple symbol of Saturn glowing on her forehead.  
  
She sat down again slowly as the aurora faded away. If it was really him, why didn't he show up to reclaim his throne?  
  
'Because, Hotaru,' she chided herself, 'he probably doesn't remember anything.'  
  
^*^Will you remember me?^*^  
  
Duo stared out the window of his shuttle as the blue and green globe that was Earth. It had been a long time since he had been there. A really long time.  
  
"If you look out the window on the left, you'll see Earth coming up." a snobby voice said on the com system, "Tokyo is circled in bright red on each window."  
  
Duo snorted as a brilliant pink appeared on his window, the lady couldn't even get her colors right. He stiffened as the dot on his window glowed silver. He craned his neck to glance at the window in front, but it wasn't silver, he looked at his window, still silver.  
  
"Hey, does this dot look silver to you?" Duo asked, poking the man sitting next to him.  
  
"It's pink, maybe you ought to get your eyes examined." the man retorted.  
  
^*^Don't let your life, pass you by^*^  
^*^Weep not for the memories^*^  
  
Duo sighed as he stepped off of the shuttle, he glimpsed silver footprints on the thick carpeting and shrugged. Obviously Usagi was leaving these, with or without her knowledge, so shouldn't he follow them? Duo trailed the footprints to a small block where a taxi was waiting.  
  
"Hey, kid, where do you want to go?" the driver asked, turning around.  
  
"Did you drive a girl from here early this morning, around one?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, she looked awful scared, you after her?" the man asked.  
  
"Just take me to where you dropped her off."  
  
^*^And, I will remember you^*^  
  
Usagi entered a small weaponary store, she trotted up to the counter near the front and slapped down a hundred yen, "You sell handcarved knives don't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'm, would you like to see our display?" the elderly man asked in a croaky voice.  
  
"Nah, I just want a blank one from the back. Not carved, I want to carve it myself." Usagi replied, "And I'll take a carving knife too, the best you got."  
  
The man shrugged, "No can do. They aren't for sale." he moved away.  
  
"Two hundred then." Usagi placed another hundred yen on the counter, "I have to carve it myself."  
  
"Well, miss, I'll see what I can do for you." the man muttered, taking the money and entering the backrooms.  
  
^*^Will you remember me?^*^  
  
"Shit." Duo cursed as he saw the silver footprints enter a knife store and come out again.  
  
He broke out into a run, dodging lots of shoppers, he exited the mall through the back entrance and started following the faint imprints again. These were at least a day old, he only had two left and time was running out.  
  
^*^Don't let your life, pass you by^*^  
  
She took up a knife with an intricate design of a girl being crowned priestess, it was a ceremonial knife, the best of the best. Usagi started into the forest and made two cuts, one on each wrist.  
  
"Duo, wait for me..."  
  
^*^Weep not for the memories^*^  
^*^Weep not for the memories^*^  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Read and review! I'm working on the next chapter right now!!! Don't worry, this isn't the end.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	10. Chapter Nine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Title: Is This Called Destiny?  
Chapter: Nine  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or this song.  
Author's Notes: THE END IS NEAR!!!!  
Symbols: '...' = thinking  
"..." = speaking  
^*^...^*^ = song  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The sharp, silver blade was bathed in blood, blood that gave off an eery silver glow to his eyes. Winds around him stirred ever so slightly, whipping up patches of dust as the darkened clouds above him released first one raindrop, than another. More began to fall in rapid succession as he threw the blade onto the ground and started into the forest at a dead run.  
  
The normally vibrant green forest was now filled with odd noises and strange shadows. Invisible winds pulled thorny branches back and then released them, trying to thwart his progress towards the dead center of the forest. Around the bend, the air rippled as vines wove themselves together to form an impenetrable wall, their mistress had told them to keep watch, she had told them to keep anyone from following her.  
  
Duo clenched his teeth in frustration as he met the thorny wall of vines. He had had enough of this, the hell with this living forest! A thin barrier within him gave for a split second, sending power pulsing through him, replacing the blood that pumped through his veins. During this breif moment, his attire changed and the forest quivered and gave up. An opening in the wall appeared, allowing him passage if he moved quickly.  
  
He took the chance without hesitation and he continued to run through the forest, following a faded path of silver footprints.  
  
^*^Some say love it is a river^*^  
^*^That drowns the tender reed.^*^  
  
Usagi staggered through the forest, half numb with cold from the icy rain, both arms still dripped freely but all that she could feel was the dull pain left in them. Trees around her whispered warnings and she paused momentarily to listen to what they had to say.  
  
He's coming.  
  
Who?  
  
After you.  
  
Who is it?  
  
Deadly power.  
  
Tell me who it is!  
  
He calls himself Shinigami.  
  
Usagi threw back her head and laughed, an insane laugh that echoed through the forest. How typical, Shinigami coming for her. Well, she was dying anyways, all he had to do was wait a little longer. Then she could hopefully make a bargain with him to stay with Duo, forever.  
  
^*^Some say love it is a razor^*^  
^*^That leaves your soul to bleed.^*^  
  
Duo crashed through the forest, slightly panicked as the footsteps grew fainter with every step. All traces of power were gone from his veins and, indeed, he had never known it had been there. Lightening flashed in the sky above him and a fresh shower of rain pounded on his head, back, and shoulders. By now, he was soaked to the bone and his braid was heavy with water.  
  
"I won't let you die, Usa. Not while I'm still here." Duo muttered under his breath as the trail grew fainter and fainter.  
  
^*^Some say love it is a hunger^*^  
^*^An endless, aching need^*^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hotaru rose from the black, marble stone, her dark purple dress swishing slightly. As if in a trance, she moved towards the entrance of her domain to meet the gatekeeper. It was something she must do every night.  
  
"I give you permission to shut the gates." she said softly, her violet eyes skimming the dark, gloomy path that lead to the Gates of Death.  
  
"There is one soul that is rapidly approaching." the wizened gatekeeper whispered, his voice hoarse and dusky, "She is quite near the moment. Let me wait for her a while longer."  
  
"You may wait and I, myself, will escort her to the waiting room." Hotaru answered steadily, her eyes never leaving the dark path.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Usagi crumpled in a heap in the middle of a clearing, her breaths coming in short, ragged gasps. A faint smile flickered on her face as tired, crystalline blue eyes took in the quiet meadow. This was 'her' special place, she was the only one that came here. She remembered her first time here clearly, every detail was burned into her mind.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Usagi slid into the clearing, her Juuban High uniform messed up and torn. Tears streamed down her face and she was forced to bite her fist in order to keep any sounds from escaping her mouth. She couldn't afford to be discovered again by those eighth grade boys. She had already seen what they had done to several of the girls in her grade and she had had some first-hand experience herself.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Pain tore through her suddenly, provoking a strained gasp. As if on cue, a flash of lightening darted through the sky, tracing a random path of brilliant light. Another tug and she felt the source of all the pain, her soul was parting. The bond between her body and soul was breaking, strand by strand, already, she could see the wavering path of death before her eyes.  
  
'Does everyone feel this pain?' she thought idly, closing her eyes as a fresh torrent of rain poured down on her, 'Or is it just me?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Duo stumbled as a flash of hot fire tore through him bringing with it an image of Usagi, lying on the ground, her eyes closed. In this mental image, he could almost see a ghostly figure rise from her before fading back into rain. He needed no knowledge from anything to know what that figure was, he knew and he increased his speed. More hot fire flashed through him, each time showing the ghostly spirit remaining there longer than last time.  
  
"Usa-chan, don't leave me again. You can't." Duo declared under his breath, "I can't live without you."  
  
^*^I say love it is a flower,^*^  
^*^And you it's only seed.^*^  
  
Duo stumbled into the clearing and stiffened as he saw the unmoving body lying in the dead center of the clearing. He raced to Usagi and pulled her into a half-sitting position.  
  
"Usagi, wake up!" he cried, violet eyes filling with fear when she didn't respond.  
  
^*^It's the heart afraid of breaking^*^  
^*^That never learns to dance^*^  
  
'Duo?' Usagi thought dreamily as another spasm of pain shot through her, the road before her got more solid by the second, 'Is it really him?'  
  
She was warm and cold at the same time in this dark, dark place. Usagi could sense a semi-concious part of her struggling to stay in the living world.  
  
"Usagi, get up! This isn't the time for jokes!" Duo yelled, half crying, half laughing.  
  
^*^It's the dream afraid of waking^*^  
^*^That never takes the chance^*^  
  
'Duo, you're dead.' Usagi whispered softly to herself in her mind as she place one foot onto the dark road, 'I'm coming after you, remember?'  
  
A web of black power whirled around her, immobilizing her soul as she tried to take another step. She fought it, nothing was going to keep her from reaching Duo. Usagi tested it, trying to figure out who was trying to stop her, and the name shone out in her mind, 'Shinigami'.  
  
'...is Duo?' she asked herself as she sensed his familiar prescence within the black web, 'Is he alive?'  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself staring into violet ones, "D-chan?"  
  
^*^It's the one who won't be taken,^*^  
^*^Who cannot seem to give^*^  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi asked sorrowfully, her eyes filling with tears, "Why did you have to go and fake your death?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, I thought..." Duo paused, what had he thought?  
  
"I don't want to die." she whispered, "I don't want to die now that I've found you. I'm scared of death. This is my last life, Duo, and I wanted to live it out with you. Someone always told me when I was younger that with the end, comes hope and rebirth. But I'm not going to come back Duo. Ever."  
  
^*^And the soul afraid of dying^*^  
^*^That never learns to live.^*^  
  
Duo felt her slipping away and he hugged her closer, "You can't leave me like this, Usa-chan, I won't let you."  
  
"It's too late, D-chan, the gatekeeper is waiting." Usagi whispered tiredly, "Zutto ai shiteru."  
  
^*^And the night has been too lonely^*^  
^*^And the road has been too long.^*^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Here she comes." the gatekeeper croaked, "This one's take her own life, yes she has. Dunno what these mortals are thinking these days. Life ain't a gift that should be thrown away."  
  
"Hai." Hotaru replied quietly, "I hope we can save her soul from damnation before it's too late."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A ball of sapphire blue light flitted into the clearing and released a ghostly image of a lady, "Hurry, bring her back before it's too late." she whispered, "Before she reaches the Gates of Death."  
  
"I can bring her back?" Duo asked, his voice edged with hope.  
  
"You can, but only because she's your soul mate." the lady replied softly, "Call her by her soul name, and you need to give her some sort of gesture that tells her soul that she is wanted back, otherwise, she will stay with Shimegami (sp?) forever."  
  
The slightest flicker of doubt wound itself around Duo, but he dismissed it, he was willing to give it a try. If it didn't work, he could always track down this lady later, however, if it did work, and he didn't try it, he would never be able to live with himself.  
  
"Wait, one last question!" Duo said, bringing his eyes to meet the lady's as she began to fade away, "What's her soul name?"  
  
"You already know." she whispered softly, "Your soul knows. Farewell, Duo Maxwell."  
  
^*^And you think that love is only^*^  
^*^For the lucky and the strong.^*^  
  
'My soul knows.' Duo thought as he closed his eyes, 'How do I find it?'  
  
It seemed like eternity before the name hummed and shone in his mind, when in reality, it was only a few seconds, but seconds were precious now for she was traveling farther and farther away from the living world. Duo bent down and kissed her, a feather light kiss that would get the message across.  
  
"Come back, Selenity, come back to where you belong." Duo whispered softly in her ear, "Come back to me."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"There she is." the gatekeeper croaked as a near-transparent figure appeared around the bend of the road, "She's a pretty one, don't make no sense why she took her life, eh Shimegami?"  
  
But Hotaru did not respond as her eyes took in each detail of the girl traveling up the road, "Usa-chan..."  
  
The girl looked up and sapphire eyes met dark violet ones, "How did you..."  
  
Hotaru's eyes filled with tears as she started towards the girl, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were never meant to die, Usa-chan. Ever. Don't you know?"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply when she felt a slight tug in her heart, followed by more that got stronger and stronger. Pinkish light surrounded her and encased her in a bubble that lifted off the ground bringing her away from the gates, 'D-chan?'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Silver mist filled the clearing and took shape of a featureless girl that reached out to brush Usagi's forehead. The air hummed with magic as the girl melted into Usagi. Duo froze as Usagi coughed and stirred in his arms, he didn't want to move and break the spell, in case this was just his imagination.  
  
"Duo? H..How did I get here?" Usagi asked, tears streaming down her face, "I thought..."  
  
Four, different colored glows appeared in the meadow as the rain stopped, interrupting Usagi's sentence. The glows solidified into four senshi wearing fukus, each had the symbol of one of the outer planets blazing on their forehead.  
  
"Hime, we've come to bring you back to where you belong." the lady with dark green hair said, offering a white-gloved hand which Usagi took hesitantly.  
  
The lady pulled Usagi to her feet and Duo stood up as purple light surrounded the two women.  
  
"What the-" Duo started but the shortest senshi placed a hand lightly on his arm and shook her head while she placed a light immobilization spell over him.  
  
The light disappeared and Usagi bit her lip as she turned to look at Duo, tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Do you understand why you must come with us?" the lady said gently.  
  
"Hai, Setsuna-chan, demo..." Usagi whispered tearfully.  
  
"Taru-chan will take care of him." Setsuna replied, "For now, you must leave him with her."  
  
Usagi nodded and turned to join the two other senshi. Duo was forced to watch as they faded away into nothing before he was released.  
  
"We'll meet them later, Shi-chan." the senshi whispered, "We have some matters to attend to first."  
  
^*^Just remember in the winter^*^  
^*^Far beneath the bitter snow^*^  
^*^Lies the seed that with the sun's love,^*^  
^*^In the spring, becomes a rose^*^  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
You better review, peeps! Or I might decide to withold the next chapter for a little bit, once I finish it.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
